WHAT!
by Cherry5683
Summary: "Relaxing, she leaned back and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander aimlessly once again, without knowing that a pair of eyes was watching her intently from the shadows." A Dimention-bending jutsu was used on the wrong person! ADVENTURE, DRAMA, ROMANCE, HURT, COMFORT, MYSTERY, SMUT, LEMON, COMEDY, HUMOR. RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

**"Relaxing, she leaned back and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander aimlessly once again, without knowing that a pair of eyes was watching her intently from the shadows." A Dimention-bending jutsu was used on the wrong person! ADVENTURE, DRAMA, ROMANCE, HURT, COMFORT, MYSTERY, SMUT, LEMON, COMEDY, HUMOR. RATED M FOR A REASON.**

 **Characters stay in character as much as possible!**

 **Not a song-fic, but contains music references.**

 **Quick Tip from KAKASHI-SENSEI: Look underneath the underneath!**

 **This story has been bugging me for a few years now and I just had to get it off my mind somehow. It's 5:30 a.m, i'm at work and had spent all night writing this. I really hope you will enjoy it. Also keep in mind that English isn't my native language and that i did my best while writing this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tic-tac

Tic-Tak

With each passing second Sakura grew more bored. She crossed her arms over the school desk she was currently occupying and leaned her head down, resting her chin on her arms and looking at her French teacher with half linden, deep forest green eyes. The teacher was writing something on the blackboard, explaining to the students how and why something was so important that they needed to study it until their eyes bled.

This wasn't fair. She didn't understand why she had to study so hard for half of her life to get a degree so she could spend the rest of her life behind a desk, doing shitty paper work and what not, leading a purposeless life. There had to be more to it than this. Even if she wasn't doomed to live her life behind a desk because she wanted to dedicate her life in becoming a doctor, saving lives, she knew that she had a long way to go until then. She was almost sixteen years old and in high school. Not until the age of eighteen would she be able to graduate from this hell and start med school, but that would take another six years to complete and be able to start doing something remotely exciting, saving lives. Ugh… she craved the thrill and this classroom wasn't helping her at all.

The pink haired girl signed as she grew restless at her lack of her adventurous life and sat up again, she glanced at her watch, half an hour until class ended. All this wasted time was getting on her nerves. Shifting in her seat she tried not to be so obvious while stretching and yawning, not wanting to catch her teacher's eye and get in trouble for not paying enough attention to her(oh so boring) teachings. She was tired and couldn't wait for class to end so she could go home and sleep. It was Friday and the thought of two whole days with no school and her parents gone visiting her grandparents, made her grin from ear to ear!

Speaking of sleep, she was reminded of the reason she was so tired. It was that dream again. Her mood shifted as she frowned at the reminder of her strange dreams. Picking up her pencil and shuffling thru her French notebook until she reached the last pages, she started sketching the blurry things she dreamed about, more precisely some kind of symbols she kept dreaming about from time to time.

Looking at the page she wondered if she had dreamed about it before. On this page were a few other symbols she dreamed of in the past few months. Sometimes they would be frequent and repeated themselves so she drew them to get them out of her head and then sometimes they would simply stop for a while before suddenly starting up again. So she drew them to keep them off of her mind and also to kind of keep tab of them.

She looked at them, analyzing: One resembled some kind of Japanese fan, drawn in red and white. Another thing she dreamed about was a rather strange swirl with half an arrow attached to it, she didn't know what it meant. All she knew was that it somehow reminded her of a leaf, another symbol resembled just a plain circle. And then, there was the thing that she dreamed about last night, now in the process of being immortalized in the back of her notebook. Starting to draw the contour, then the lashes, the tear ducts. It was an eye and everything was normal until she reached the iris. It was something really, really strange about this eye because it had four pupils. One in the middle, the normal one, and then three more around it that looked like commas. The strange part in her dream was that the eye was red and the strange, comma-like-pupils were rotating around the normal pupil. As she was trying to concentrate on adding more detail to her drawing but was interrupted by a bell.

Adrenaline rushed thru her veins as she got up from her chair, grinning widely, the drawing long forgotten as she packed her things and made her way, along with her classmates, to get dressed.

It was winter, and she felt that she had some kind of love-hate relationship with this time of year. She loved it. She loved the snow, those big snowflakes when it snowed, but she dreaded, hated even the cold. And since she had a really tiny and slender frame, no she wasn't short, she was just cute and cuddly, she needed to dress even more so she wouldn't catch a cold, and she just hated the amount of clothes she needed to stay worm, layer after layer of fabric and she couldn't move in them properly, damn it! She felt like a human snowman, big and fat and hard to move around!

But she also loved Christmas, and wrapping presents, and that beautiful feeling of cheerfulness you only feel around that time of the year! ' _It's the most wonderful time of the year'_ she hummed to herself, staying positive, trying not to think about the cold she was about to meet outside in just a few minutes. And " _It's only a month away_ " she thought as she tightened her scarf around her neck and fixing her matching, very cute with little neko ears, hat in the reflection of the window.

It was already dark outside, the days were very short in the winter and she frowned slightly, even if she loved the night she was very well aware of the fact that it was rather dangerous walking home alone at night, especially in a city.

Taking one last look at herself in the window's reflection she turned away and started descending the stairs, in tow with a few of her classmates with which she exchange a few pleasantries until they reached the outside part of the school's gate and bid them farewell and a nice weekend.

Reaching into her coat pocket she fished out her ear phones as she made her way home, deciding, as she plugged her handset into her phone and the music started playing, that she would walk home this time. It was a pleasant evening, with a clear, starry night sky and cold, dry breeze, but nothing she couldn't handle with all the layers of clothing she had on herself. That and she just didn't have the patience to wait for the bus in this weather. At least this way she was moving, keeping the blood rushing thru her system to keep her worm instead of freezing to death by staying in a single place.

Walking thru the dimly illuminated streets, she took a shortcut and signed and listening to the music provided by her Favorite music station and felt a chill run down her spine as she heard the lines of the song:

" _First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)"_

She felt her heart rate picking up, anticipating the words as she hummed along to the song, something about it felt strange with her, like it reminded her of something, of someone, and flashes of her dreams started playing inside her mind. She felt somewhat hurt, it was faint because it didn't have a reason to be there and it confused her to no end.

 _"And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone_)"

She felt weird, like something was missing, like a good part of her life was missing and that she didn't belong here. But that was impossible because she was born here, grew up here and learned everything she knew right in this city. But then again, why did she feel so…

" _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side-"_

She was startled from her little bubble by a shadow she saw out of the corner of her eye, flashing with speed on the opposite sidewalk. Stopping and turning her head to the right, in the direction which she spotted the movement from, took her ear phones out of her ears and stayed as still as possible, holding her breath, trying to determine if it was really something or if it was just her imagination running wild, yet again.

A few moments later and she signed… great, now she was starting to go crazy from all those dreams/nightmares and thoughts, whatever they were, and from the lack of sleep caused by them. But she still had a gut feeling that told her she was being watched, even if she felt a little silly. Shrugging it all away, Sakura resumed in listening to music provided by her beloved headphones.

" _Good evening everyone, it's 7pm on the dot, this is your Favorite Voice now speaking and presenting you the News, everything that's happened lately and today:_

 _First of all I would like to tell you all about lately: There has been a start of a local scandal among the famous brand from around the city, each company going at each other about sabotage and staling merchandise from one another. There had been reported clothes being stolen from a few famous brands but nothing too expensive. What is really peculiar is the fact that every time a robbery takes place, the surveillance camera gets turned off and nothing else goes missing, not even money, besides clothes, shoes and occasionally winter equipment, without any trace left. The staff is almost always found sleeping or knocked unconscious. The police are at a look out for the ones responsible and advice-"_

Bullshit. Utter bullshit. That's what Sakura was on the lookout for, she thought sarcastically and turned off the radio while pulling out the earphones. It wasn't worth changing the radio station. It was 7pm and all they talked about on the radio at this time, was the news.

She had only a few blocks until she reached her home so it didn't matter that much if she listened to music or not. Actually, now that she thought about it, she preferred listening to the world around her, taking in every detail that it offered both in appearance and sound.

Gazing at the starry sky she let her mind rest and wonder on its own, letting her feet take her on the familiar path she always took to get home.

Finally arriving at her destination, she took off her back pack and started searching for the keys so she could open up the gate that went around her house and guarded her garden from unwanted attention or intruders.

Rustle was heard behind her like someone just speeded by right next to her. She jerked her head and with it, but more slowly turned the rest of her body. She looked aimlessly around her, trying to pinpoint the exact place from which she heard the rusting come from or at least the source of it that caused her an adrenaline rush. " _Who's there?"_ she asked, but didn't really want to receive a reply, and true to her wish, she received none. After a moment's hesitation, she resumedsearching for her keys, looking hastily this time and finding them in the end at the bottom of her schoolbag.

Putting the key in the lock, she twisted it and entered as quickly as she could, entering the safety of her home once again and releasing a breath of anxiety she didn't knew she held.

Making her way into her house, she turned on the light, took off her shoes, coat, and every little other clothing material that was beyond necessary anymore. She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking the dinner her mother prepared especially for her to eat when she got home from school and put it in the microwave, setting it to the lowest heating range and setting the timer to seven minutes, enough time to head upstairs, and prepare the bubble bath she longed for all day, and her fluffy and comfy pajamas. Taking towels and a few scented candles, along with all the other pampering necessities, she headed to the bathroom to set them up and turn on the hot water so it could fill the tub while she ate. On her way downstairs, she turned on the music so the house would seem less lonely. Even if her cat would keep her company, she just didn't like the already quiet house so…quiet… especially at night and after her craziness started reaching higher levels than normal in these past few hours.

Dancing clumsily to the beat of the song while making her way to the kitchen just in time, when she entered the microwave signaled the end of the program and thus she opened the door and grabbed the dish hastily forgetting it was hot and almost dropping the delicious food in the haste of not wanting to burn her hands off.

Finally setting herself properly at the table she ate in silence, occasionally feeding her cat some of her food in little pieces, they ate listening to the comforting sound of music playing in the background.

Finishing her dinner, she cleaned and washed her plate, leaving it out so it could dry out on it's own, she made her way upstairs, with her cat right behind her, stopped the music from playing on her way there and double checked all the windows that they were properly closed. Last year, due to a sudden snow storm and the windows not being properly shut, they ended up broken and they had to replace the window's glass right in the middle of winter. She shivered at the memory of the few cold, cold nights she had to endure last winter. Now it was better to be safe than sorry.

Getting it over with all the windows, she finally went to the bathroom, stopping the water and looking at all the foam and bubbles that formed while she was her errands.

Taking her clothes off and throwing them directly into the laundry basket, she stripped away while pretending to put up a show but got intimidated when she caught her cat's gaze looking intensely at her with his black, bottomless eyes.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she proceeded in stripping away as the cat turned its head away as if saying how childishly she was acting.

Testing the water with her toe, she found it very hot bot soothing enough to bath in so she proceeded in dipping her whole foot, then the other, then, slowly but surely she leaned down and soon her whole body was soaked in hot water and covered with bubbles.

Relaxing, she leaned back and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander aimlessly once again, without knowing that a pair of eyes was watching her intently from the shadows.

* * *

 **Might be a one-shot, depending of the feedback.**

 **Now make me happy and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Relaxing, she leaned back and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander aimlessly once again, without knowing that a pair of eyes was watching her intently from the shadows." A Dimention-bending jutsu was used on the wrong person! ADVENTURE, DRAMA, ROMANCE, HURT, COMFORT, MYSTERY, SMUT, LEMON, COMEDY, HUMOR. RATED M FOR A REASON.**

 **Characters stay in character as much as possible!**

 **Our dear Neji has somthing to say: " _The difference between stupidity and genius, is that genius has its limits."_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

 **My dear readers, thank you very much for your support, please forgive me for the long wait but this chapter took longer than expected.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and forgive any mistake i may have made, I tried my best!**

* * *

Sakura was in the hot, relaxing, bubble bath, eyes closed, daydreaming about fluffy, rainbow-shitting unicorns, school, and the latest high-school gossip.

Suddenly her bubble was busted as a black thing came right next to her head, on the tub's edge.

Getting caught off guard she screamed while going in a sitting position in the tub, splashing water everywhere, her heart was racing in her chest as realization hit her.

"Aaaah, Sasuke! You scared the shit out me!" She turned around and looked annoyed at the black cat who was in turn looking at her rather not impressed, lazy, bottomless onyx eyes staring right back at her with no shame at all.

Releasing a soft sign she went back in the initial position she was occupying before someone, oh so rudely, may she inquire, disturbed her peaceful almost-slumber. Whipping her right hand on a towel she reached next to her head on her right side to pet her crazy kitten. Well...he wasn't just a little kitten anymore, he was actually very far from a kitten nowadays. He had long, luscious black fur, shiny and healthy, big strong paws, long fluffy tail and a proud posture. He was also pretty big for a stray cat, but being adopted as a kitten and fed properly had a big role in his appearance, she presumed. Also, what she found about him being very alluring were his mesmerizing black orbs. She had never ever encountered a black cat with eyes so black. As she pet Sasuke, he started purring in pleasure and began bumping his head in her pink strands of hair. She smiled at his antics and appreciated this rare display of emotions, he was rather emotionless and careless usually, so every ounce of love he gave her, she would take it.

She knew. His black orbs widened, dumb-struck. A surge of cold adrenaline ran thru his veins as he prepared to disappear in the haste of the moment. But it was impossible. How could she know? He should be undetectable. As he watched her turn her head around in the tub and looking right in his direction he froze, holding his breath. She signed, whipping her hand, getting in her original position, and petting her cat as said animal responded eagerly at her soft touch. She looked right thru him, didn't see him, so he _was_ actually undetectable. He breathed out a sign of relief as he started analyzing the situation, apart from being in Sakura's house, in her bathroom, while her sixteen year old self was naked, covered only by a thick layer of bubbles. He tried taking this situation seriously, ignoring his non-existent hormones that decided to make their presence known.

But back to the problem at hand. So Sakura, as far as they observed her in the last few days, didn't posses any type of ninjutsu, and with his Rinnegan and Sharingan, Sasuke could tell that her chakra was dormant, unlike 90% of all the other people they encountered who had little or no chakra. But even those who possessed the aptitude to exploit it, they didn't, probably because they didn't know how. And most likely that was also Sakura's case. He could sense her Chakra, she had it, but she didn't know how to use it. She was a normal human being. For now.

"Mow...You silly cat, stop doing that to me"

Sasuke was taken away from his thoughts by her voice and giggle, still not used to actually hearing her after such a long time, as the cat continued nuzzling her hair, ignoring her words completely.

So she wasn't talking about him after all, he smirked. She was talking about the cat, his eyes narrowed in slits as he thought about this new discovery, not knowing whether to be satisfied that she somehow remembered him or angry because she named an animal after him! **She named her freaking cat after him!What the fuck?!**

She decided that she soaked long enough in the water and started scrubbing away the sweat that was accumulated along the day, reaching for her favorite shower gel, cherry flavored, it had a very sweet smell that she adored, enjoying the relaxing feeling it had on her skin, making it all soft. Her next usual step was to grab her shampoo and dampen her hair.

Laying back in her tub, knees bent so that she could lay further until her head reached the soothing water, making her pink hair darken a few shades from the dampness ash closed her eyes and let the water go past her ears and slightly touch the out corners of her eyes. Feeling that her hair was just the right amount of soaked, she got up squirted shampoo in her hand, ribbed her hand together and while closing her eyes, stared massaging the shampoo into her scalp as the foam, despite her efforts, was running straight into her, now tightly, shout eyes.

Sasuke watched her getting on with her routine and contemplated whether or not to leave. Deciding to give her some privacy and that now was the perfect time, he poofed away from her bathroom, landing right outside of her house on the rooftop with little noise.

Naruto was contemplating the past few weeks they had spent in this world. It was very strange to him. He remembered the first day they arrived here, grinning like crazy.

Flashback

They poofed in thin air. Literally. They were falling from what seemed like two hundred feet high, with nothing to hold on to, watching the ground come closer and closer, and bracing themselves for impact. Naruto, in a state of shock given by the view that met his cerulean blue eyes forgot how to even breathe, let alone react.

Eyes narrowing in slits, calculating the distance and speed that they were falling at, trying to determine the height and what they would encounter when they would react the ground. He glanced around them. Tall buildings, lights, roads, the place they were above looked like some kind of round grayish platform surrounded by a mini forest, like a park, he felt the chilly, winter-like breeze caused by their free fall. His eyes widening realization and with the speed at which they were falling at he concluded they had less than twenty seconds until impact.

"Naruto!"

19 seconds until impact

A deep, stern voice brought him out of his haze as said blond ninja whipped his head in the direction of the voice trying to process what the other wanted and nodded.

17 seconds

Determination filling his soul and reaching his eyes, Naruto put his hands instinctively in a cross like pose, the hand seal for "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'

15 seconds

Yelling the name of the jutsu at the top of his lungs, one hundred more Uzumaki Narutos appeared from a thick cloud of smoke making a mini army that surrounded the two comrades

13 seconds

"Naruto! Gather all your clones under us, don't ask, just do it!" Sasuke screamed the order in Naruto's direction, no option of arguing was shown in his eyes as he said it, leaving Naruto no other choice but to obey with no further questions but just with an order of him own

12 seconds until impact

"All right guys, you've heard Teme!" The clones nodded and muttered their agreement while pulling and tugging on each other, gathering both under and around the ones who needed protection on impact, shielding them.

5 seconds

Nearing the ground, the boys as well as the clones braced themselves for impact, a few seconds remained as they approached the ground with speed, watching intently.

From a distance, in a tall building, nearly at the very top of it was a pair of deep brown eyes belonging to a five year old boy who was up, long after his bed time hour past, holding a tablet in him tiny hands, witnessing the whole scene with wide, incredulous eyes, holding tightly in his tiny hands the modern technology capable of recording instantly anything, anytime anywhere.

Too bad that in the haste of recording the events and wanting to get a better angle, the gadget slipped out of his hands, watching desperately as his father's possession was quickly approaching the ground with incredible speed and finally touching it, shattering in million pieces from the 20 story fall.

Along with the tablet came the tears of the little five year old, knowing that his parents wouldn't believe a word he would try to excuse himself with, well, at least not without proof. He resigned, getting into bed without any more hope left, he would tell his parents everything in the morning, so he cried himself to sleep.

Cold. It was very cold. That was Naruto's first thought that entered his mind the moment his body hit, the now damaged (by the clones), rather thick layer of ice that covered the lake they were now swimming in.

He held his breath and dispelled the remaining clones that survived the fall so he could clearly see the surface and swim towards it before he would run out of air and drown.

Sasuke knew it would be cold, but that thought didn't lessen the shock his body felt the moment it hit the icy water. He swam as fast as he could to reach the surface and started looking for his dobe of a rival.

He felt bubbles coming from underwater and presumed that the dobe released his jutsu and was probably/hopefully reaching the surface.

A blob of dark blond hair splashed water everywhere, its owner gasping air like his life depended on it. Well… it actually did as a matter of fact.

With trembling teeth and body threatening to go into hypothermia, the men swam to the closest edge, not wanting to waste chakra and knowing that even if they wanted to, they wouldn't be able due to their lack of concentration given by their trembling bodies.

They reached the edge, getting out and started searching for wood, when they found none they resumed in cutting some branches from the trees and started a fire to get worm and dry their clothes before they died from lack of heat.

With blue lips and nails, Sasuke did his mini Katon jutsu and they gathered as close as manly possible to each other and near the fire so they could heat up in the cold weather that only intensified with their wet skin and lack of attire.

They sat in silence, the trembling settling down, their clothes almost dry from the intense heat radiating form the fire and the sky clear but starless due to the light pollution coming from the city.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, now sitting slightly further from him, brighty, the flames of fire mirroring in his now dark blue eyes

"Ne, Sasuke… now what?" Silance met his ears as Sasuke acknowledged his question but denied him an answer, actually contemplating himself. 'Now what'.

Well, Sasuke thought, they had to get dried off completely and get some new clothes. He doubted that they could buy anything with the money they had due to this world being a totally different one, so they had to steal. They were ninjas so that wouldn't be a problem.

They were in a city. A strange one with tall buildings and so much light at night, they also needed to find out everything about the new dangers that lied ahead of them, this city, or world better yet didn't look like a hidden one, so at least they were safe, for now.

Before Sasuke had the chance to say anything in response to Naruto, they sensed someone approaching in their direction so they started, with as little noise as possible to gather their belongings.

Hearing ruffling sounds coming from the bushes and a round light shining in their direction they sped up their peace and in a matter of seconds the fire was out, shinobi fully clothed and any trace, aside from the hot ashes, erased as they jumped in the trees and masked they're chakra, making their presence unknown to the approaching stranger.

In the clearing came a middle to old aged man, with an obvious belly, dressed in black, with a cap on his head, flashlight in his hand and a black rubber-like bat at his side, attached to his belt, along with a portable radio station.

The man approached the remains of their fire, checking it for heat, then taking his station and muttering something about reinforcements and damned homeless men destroying state property.

He proceeded in checking the whole clearing, searching for the intruders in bushes and then shining up in the trees, just in case they managed to hide there. Seeing that anyone that had been there was probably long gone, the watchman took his station and canceled the reinforcements, stating that they were gone and to send a cleaning party down there to clean up the ashes from the green, protected space of the park.

He took his leave but not after shining his flashlight along the clearing one more time, just to be sure, and left breathing easier, thinking that tonight wasn't going to be a troublesome night.

Meanwhile, the boys sat calmly, hidden strategically behind thick branches so they couldn't be seen but could see clearly everything that was going on.

Naruto was beyond amused by that fat man who was searching for them, a kid from the academy being able to do a better job than him at searching for hidden creatures called human beings, or even ninjas for that matter.

Heck, even civilians could do e better job at finding them in their current state than this man is doing.

Sasuke was dumb-stuck. Yes that was indeed the term he would describe himself as in this exact moment. He couldn't understand if this was actually serious when he was searching for them or if he simply didn't have the binge to do it. He really, really didn't understand.

He heard snickering so he turned his head and saw Naruto, face red with reprimanded laughter as he watched the one who called himself a watchman, a guard, scratch his ass and then fart loudly, right in front of them, thinking no one was watching.

Yup… This was a strange world, thought Naruto as he watched the man disappear into the night. When it was all clear, they jumped from their hiding spot and looked at each other, Sasuke shaking his head, not understanding what was so funny, as the blond shinobi laughed his ass off.

"It's time to go, let's see what this world has in store for us, Naruto" Sasuke said, looking expectantly at the one he called friend, watched him stop laughing, but instead started grinning

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of people we'll find here because I really hope not all of them will be like the first one we encountered" Naruto said in an amused tone as they started going on the move, settling for just walking because the branches on the trees were too thin to jump on and would break easily.

"That would be impossible, it should be just like in our world, different people with different personalities and pasts, it would be stupid to assume that"

"Oi. Sasuke-TEME! Are you calling me stupid?"

"hn" After Sasuke Grunted, Naruto attempted to get into a fight with him but seeing that his attempt was ignored he proceeded in blabbing away nonsense about all the possibilities that were awaiting for them.

As they walked further away and jumped a fence, they encountered a side walk, with a very large street that was illuminated by lamps, around them houses and streets and buildings and Naruto was in awe from all the new things his eyes were witnessing.

Glancing at the (digital) clock that was placed right in the middle of a street round, Sasuke read out loud its contents, catching Naruto's attention

"12:20 am, Saturday 31 October, 5 Degrees Celsius" gesturing in the clocks direction, Naruto turned and read so himself, and so finding out at least when, in time, they have arrived.

"Okay, so we know the time and date, now what?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, folding his hands behind his head as he waited for an answer.

"Now we explore, and try to not attract so much attention to us" Saying so and glancing knowingly at the one beside him, giving him 'the look', then started walking not waiting for the response that was yet to come his way

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean TEMEEE! " Naruto shouted and in return received glances from the people that were passing by them, but not anything like gawking or sheer panic from the public.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, why aren't people like, assaulting us with weird look and things like that? I mean, we look rather strange compared to them"

As they walked further to an unknown destination, Naruto asked his friend but received no answer. Indeed, the Dobe, for once, asked a pertinent question. 'Why wasn't anyone giving them the strange looks they expected to receive?'

Upon contemplating this new life's meaning and the ways and possibilities it held, the sidewalk they were following had lead them to an open square filled with orange and black decorations, (in Sasuke's opinion resembling his blond companion's past ninja gear), with wanna-be creepy smiling pumpkins and bats and, all in all, weird decorations.

The square had multiple openings, each one of them was a road that led each in a different direction, but what caught the Uchiha's attention was the crowd of disguised people that filled the square.

"It's some kind of festival" Shouted Naruto so his companion could hear him, the noise being rather high in this area.

Sasuke nodded in approval and continued with "And that's why the people weren't looking strange at us, they thought we were wearing costumes" Well, it looked like the odds were in their favor.

"We should get out of here before-…" but Sasuke was interrupted by the absence of the listener, as he turned his attention back to his teammate only to find him running into what looked like a bar full of annoying people.

Panic. Yes, panic, surged deep inside Sasuke's mind as he watched with wide eyes his stupid, stupid,(why were they even friends?), blond rush right into what Sasuke would call 'sure death'.

"NARUTO! What the hell do you think you're doing! HEY, COME BACK!" Sasuke shouted, (leaving his personality aside), after him but it was no use, the noise was so loud that it covered Sasuke's voice without any kind of effort.

Not having any other choice but to follow and stop the Dobe before he did anything stupid, he started in the direction the One Without a Brain went, detecting his chakra signature, making it very easy to spot him in the crowd.

Naruto was fascinated. And when Naruto was fascinated, all hell broke loose. It was a rule. He sprinted in the direction that appealed him the most, hearing the beat of the music, he presumed, that he liked very, very much. (Kurama was shaking his head in a denial-like manner, praying that the Uchiha brat would come in time and stop Naruto from doing anything stupid and got them all killed"

As Naruto entered the building, he encountered all kinds of costumes, people dancing to the beat of the music and ordering drinks.

The thing with Naruto was that, well… usually he wasn't a very fast learner, on the contrary, he was quite dumb when it came to certain things, but, on some few rare occasions, he would shock his friends and everyone around him by getting things on track way faster than even Shikamaru could. Unfortunately, those things weren't productive most of the time, and Naruto used his few neurons to learn stupid, useless things very fast. Just like now.

He looked around him, fascinated by the crowd's body language, trying to blend in and see how things worked here, so he tried mimicking them.

He listened to the song, trying to understand the lyrics but it sounded like gibberish, probably because it was in another language, feeling the beat deep inside his soul he started moving accordingly, his ninja training giving him the grace he needed to stand out so the crowd would make a circle around him and cheer him as he danced away. He received company, a girl dressed like a (sexy-skimpy) fox approached him, molded her body against his and started moving with him to the beat of the song.

Sasuke stared. Just stared. Face void of any emotion, but his mind, oh his poor mind was going crazy. He knew the Dobe was reckless. But not this reckless. He watched him from the front row (that he hardly made his way to), as Naruto swayed to the music with the grace he never saw the Dobe possess, and on top of it, he was dancing with a girl dressed as a (wanna-be sexy-slutty) fox, in perfect sync with each other. Huh, who knew the Dobe could dance without killing your feet, Sasuke thought sarcastically.

But the Uchiha knew, from the moment that the Dobe received a drink from someone as he danced, that the night and probably their mission too, was doomed.

One hour later…

Shots shots shots shots shots shots

Shots shots shots shots shots

Shots shots shots shots shots

EVERYBODY!

Singing along to the song, taking shots, Naruto was drunk, SASUKE was drunk (courtesy of Naruto), girls on either side of them, Sasuke was flirting, Naruto was grooping a girl's bottom as he explained to the intoxicated girl about the fox that lived inside of him.

Getting bored, Sasuke tugged Naruto after him, leaving the girls behind, disappointed by the lack of attention they now received from them, and made their way to the bar to get some more drinks.

He approached the bar (with Naruto right behind), that was full with people who desired more alcoholic beverages, seeing that he didn't have any space to get thru, he got behind a petit girl that was in his way, disguised in a cat with pink hair, embraced her from behind, wrapping his strong muscular arms around her form and resting his chin on top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent that was oh so familiar. He felt her tense up in his arms as she tried to look up and see the one that was molesting her presence.

And that was, the first time after a very long time, that they saw her, and in their intoxicated state, didn't even realize who it was that they had right, literally (Sasuke more), under their noses, well, at least not immediately.

END OF FLASHBACK

Naruto's daydream of past events was interrupted by Sasuke's appearance, who landed swiftly right next to Naruto, on the rooftop.

"Everything all right Teme?" Naruto asked calmly, looking from his lying position at the one dressed in all black next to him.

"Yeah, everything's fine, let's go" Sasuke responded and as Naruto got up and they took off, a pink haired girl was daydreaming in the bathtub about a certain Halloween night.

* * *

 **Reviews make me happy and encourage me to keep going!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Birthday Naruto-kuuun!**

 **And because it's Naruto's birthday,this chapter is a NaruHina kind of fluff and it's very important for the plot line.**

 **Hello everyone and thank you so much for your support. Know that even if I don't reply to your comments personally I really read them and appreciate them dearly, and I take into account every possibility that you suspect the story will eventually develop in. I love it when you guess.**

 **I must say that I will take my time with this story, I really like confusing some of you and making you think about what could happen next. Some of you are right but won't say who.**

 **This chapter really got me thinking and it was pretty hard writing it and getting it to the level of a chapter that I would wish to read. I work really hard for what I do so that's why sometimes it takes time, but know that the longer I take, the better the story/chapter gets. (I hope).**

 **I promise everything will come to light soon!**

 **Thought** **of the day: Konoha raised very strong shinobi, so they wouldn't have funerals.**

 **Also, Kakashi-sensei wishes to remind us of his old teachings:**

 **"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum" aaaand** **"Look underneath the underneath"**

 **Please excuse any mistake, I try...**

 **Without any further nonsense, please enjoy!**

* * *

Ninja World

Wind blew thru her hair as she gazed at the night sky from the mountain top, worry clouding her eyes and judgment, heart as heavy as the Hokage monument she was currently staying on.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered to herself only so she could taste the name on her lips again, trying to savor the bittersweet memories she had with him, as few as they were. Maybe she was being dramatic…it's only been a few hours since he went on a possibly suicidal mission. But this was Naruto-kun they were talking about, he would always keep his promise, no matter what 'dettebayo'!

Hinata recalled her lover's words with her heart threatening to spill all the emotions she was currently bottling up as she looked at the scroll in her left hand, gripping it tightly to her chest..

"Please be safe…"

FLASH BACK

" _N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata opened her eyes, startled from her sleep only to be greeted by the Hokage in training. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, trying not to be embarrassed by her lack of attire and the fact that, her long time crush was sitting in her bedroom, right in front of her, eyes fixed on her form. She failed not to blush. Why wasn't she on guard? Maybe because her body instinctively recognized his presence before her consciousness did…or maybe because she was tired._

" _Hinata-chan" Naruto spoke in a low tone and it sent shivers down her spine, his voice deep and serious, ocean blue eyes staring right thru her and into her soul stirring away at the love that secretly attacked her body with fluttering butterflies right in the gut, sending emotions swirling thru her being and causing her body to react strangely._

 _When Naruto continued to stare at her she was contemplating if it was all a dream. Naruto-kun didn't stay silent unless there was a matter of life or death, and sometimes not even then, considering his loudmouthed and stubborn attitude towards life itself._

 _She was startled out of her thoughts the moment she felt the bed shift with weight, her eyes widening at the realization that Naruto, who was holding her gaze captive with his azure eyes, was climbing her bed, very seductively, as a matter of fact, and she was beginning to doubt that either this was real or that this so called Naruto-kun was real. She was getting redder and redder by the inch and as he was getting closer so she spoke up, deciding that this was real, not a dream (because she pinched herself), and that Naruto-kun wasn't (real), the one standing right in front of her being an imposter._

 _She got into a sitting-defending stance on her bed, activating her bloodline limit while demanding who the person standing in front of her was, and what he did with her crush, but upon further inspection of his chakra flow, she concluded that this was, indeed, her Naruto-kun and that something very strange was going on. Naruto never shuts up this long. That was a fact._

 _Seeing her made everything better for him. He had recently learned of her affection towards him and for how long she had been hiding it and tried not become over static that someone, for as long as they knew him, and despise what he had inside, had loved him unconditionally. His respect and gratitude had gotten over the roof for the dark haired, lavender eyed kunoichi that he had looked up to so many times._

 _But after finding out about her crush, he started thinking about her in a more affectionate manner, not quite as a friend anymore. And so he developed feelings for her. Yes, he liked her, very, very much, and he wished that he could have told her his feelings sooner, but every time he tried, either she fainted, they got interrupted or he was the one who got cold feet and avoided the topic what so ever. So he didn't have the chance to tell her anything in the past year, which had been full of peace and reconstruction of both the world and mental health of the people residing in it._

 _So now here he was, this was his last chance to confess his feelings for this special girl who had always held a special place in his heart for as long as he could remember._

 _He started at her as she slept, not even noticing his presence, well, at least not until his smell or simply his presence stirred Hinata from her sleep. Watching her every move, from waking up, to rubbing her eyes and acknowledging his presence to blushing and fidgeting unconsciously with the blanket wrapped around herself in a protective manner. He was mesmerized by her beauty. Fair white skin glowing into the moon light, black hair framing her already delicate face, eyes so beautiful and big, staring right into his heart, lips full and luscious, slightly parted, begging him to come closer and touch them with his own-but Naruto didn't dare continue his thoughts, because he didn't trust himself alone with this angel._

 _All he could think about was her and how he wanted her to know how he felt. It wasn't like him to act like this, it was more Sasuke-teme's style. But it was the only way he could think of acting so he wouldn't make her faint on him. She was like a caged wild animal in his opinion, and you didn't make sudden movements with wild caged animals unless you wanted said animal to faint, in this case. So he kept quiet. Uncharacteristically quiet, as he started moving towards her, seeing that she was in a daze, staring at him, probably trying to figure him out. She probably thought he was an imposter by now._

 _He reached the edge on her bed and started climbing in it, finally snapping her out of her daze. And, for once in his life, Naruto was right, she got into a fighting stance, not believing it was truly him and activated her bloodline, trying to discover who the imposter was, only to realize that it was, indeed, him._

 _The Hyuuga hires relaxed once she was convinced of the fact that she wasn't in danger and proceeded in questioning his presence._

 _He was close to her. Naruto could smell her fragrance and it was so sweet, calming his nerves. When he deemed close enough, as in half an arm away from her, he positioned himself in a cross-legged position and looked at her seriously._

" _Hinata-chan…please don't faint on me" he whispered to her, trying to read her thoughts only to see her blushing more, which made his anxiety rise a bit, praying she wouldn't faint._

" _N-Naruto-kun? W-wh-what d-d-do you m-me-me-me-mean?" She was stuttering like crazy and looked away from him, face red like a tomato, she knew she gave him a few heart attacks when she fainted in his presence a few times in the past, but was it that bad? Did it really make him mad? Did it made him hate her? Oh no. Please don't make Naruto-kun hate me…_

" _What I mean, Hinata-chan, is that I want you to listen to me carefully, and calmly, because I have something to tell you" She was hyperventilating. What could he possibly want? She could feel her consciousness slipping away from her but what pulled her back from slipping away was a warm hand pressed to her cheek and a velvety voice calling at her heart strings to be strong._

" _Breath with me Hinata-chan, please don't faint" Hearing him plead with her, she nodded at him, a determined sparkle showing in her eyes as she took control of her emotions and braced herself for his words. Whatever it was Naruto-kun would be telling her, she would listen until the end, no matter what! But wait... Something was off... why was he so gentle and…caring? Did something bad happen? She hoped not..._

 _He looked at her, and couldn't help but fall more and more in …love... with her. He Took a deep breath and inched a bit closer to her, never letting his palm leave from cupping her cheek and taking her other hand in his, gently running his thumb over the back of her hand, feeling the soft skin and he couldn't help but want to touch more._

 _She was finally calm and concentrated, staring intently at him and now it was his turn to blush. He was so caught up in making her not faint that he totally overlooked the things that he wanted to say to her. Well, he knew roughly what he wanted to say, but it was a bit hard now that he was actually in front of her... and on her bed…and with the moonlight shining on her, and with the lost thoughts… he grinned sheepishly at her._

 _Okay now she was really curious. With a trembling voice she got up the courage to speak_

" _What was it so important N-na-Naruto-kun that you wanted to speak to me about?" Yes! She didn't stutter so much. Her confidence was building up._

" _A-ano Hinata-chan…" He couldn't get cold feet, not now. It was now or never. He looked away and blushed and muttered his confession_

" _I-I-I like y-y-y-you, Hinata-Chan..." He muttered so softly that said girl had to strain to hear him, and couldn't believe her ears. Was it really true? Did Naruto-kun really share her feelings? It was too good to be true. But soft wet lips confirmed his affirmation in a chaste kiss on her lips, testing the waters. Wide eyes shocked, goose bumps rising on her skin, she could smell his breath. She was so shocked she couldn't even faint. But she also couldn't speak. So what better way than to reply to those hope filled blue eyes she loved so much than to kiss back, but more slowly, letting her lips linger on his a bit more.._

 _She moaned into his kiss, feeling her face heat up from her neck as his hand snaked upon her waist and dragged her on his lap, making her straddle him, hands on his shoulders as she shyly ended the innocent kiss._

 _They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, letting the silence settle between them._

" _Ne...Hinata-chan…I almost forgot I need to tell you... some other thing" Hinata drew in a shake breath and nodded, giving him permission to continue._

" _It's about Sakura-chan…" Hinata looked away with sad eyes. Thinking about their late friend still brought back painful memories. How Naruto refused to acknowledge the fact that she was gone, how he and Sasuke refused to attend the funeral of their beloved team mate. But that didn't explain what he was doing here, confessing his love and talking about her._

" _Listen Hinata-chan… I know how unbelievable this sounds, but Sakura-chan isn't dead. I know it. You know it, and I know that you can feel it, deep inside you that she isn't dead…" Hinata's eyes widened. Yes, Naruto was crazy, yes, he had had this conversation with others too, and they all blamed it on the hurt of losing someone precious and believed it was his own way of mourning, even she sometimes believed it was this way. But seeing his hope filled eyes looking at her with so much want, she couldn't help but, indeed, question the whereabouts of their 'missing' friend._

" _What do you mean? H-h-h-how can you be so sure, Naruto-kun?" Determination filled his eyes instantly as he reached behind his back and took out of his pocket an all-black scroll with a chakra seal on it._

 _Opening the scroll and handing it over to her, she accepted it gracefully and started reading patiently whatever information the scroll was holding. As she read more and more, her eyes widened, not wanting to believe the secrets it held. Finishing in a matter of minutes, with trembling hands, Hinata handed over the scroll to its rightful owner. How…what…why… she was almost speechless, but managed, after a few stutters, to ask her questions._

" _Are you sure, N-Naruto-kun?"_

" _Hinata-chan… Do you remember, that during the war, I merged my chakra with all of you?" Hinata only nodded in understanding_

" _Well, when I merged my chakra with Sakura-chan, it's kind of hard for me to explain, but that didn't disappear completely from her body the moment she went missing and so Sasuke-teme managed to connect to Kurama's chakra somehow with his rinnegan and found a weak link of Kurama's chakra thread still attached to her chakra and life force, like some kind of mark on her body. Sasuke-teme actually knows all the details but I hope I've made myself clear enough" Hinata only nodded, eyes wide with shock, listening carefully, while Naruto proceeded with explaining what had actually happened, in his own words._

" _When she was teleported with Obito's eye technique while being attacked by Madara something happened, we still don't know what exactly really took place but Sasuke's theory is that the clash of powers created some kind of black hole and transported Sakura-chan to another dimension like the ones that we were skipping thru when we were fighting Kaguya, the only thing is that this dimension isn't connected to ours. It's like another world completely where we don't exist, but that's all kind of what happened in a nutshell." Waving his hands in front on his face in a defensive manner, trying not to be too embarrassed by his lame explanation of what actually happened he continued_

" _I know this may sound very strange and hard to believe, Hinata-chan, but we have to at least try to get her back." Seriousness took over his facial expression, trying to put the joke aside and convince Hinata that he was actually doing the right thing. Or was he convincing himself?_

" _And I presume you plan on using this transportation jutsu based on Kurama's chakra to enter the other dimension?" Naruto only nodded, giving her time sink in all the details._

 _Hinata really didn't know how to feel about all this. Tears started streaming down her face. Happy tears, sad tears, love tears, heartbreak tears, confusion clouding her every thought as she stared rather blankly right at the blonde with tears streaming down her face._

 _Naruto knew she wasn't going to take this very lightly… well, at least he didn't expect getting hit like Sakura-Chan used to do, or like Karin who would start screaming her lungs out, or Tenten who would start taking out her deadly weapons and that would be your queue to run. But this was Hinata-chan he was facing right now, she was delicate, feminine and sometimes he could even believe she was made out of class, judging from her small form._

 _He knew he had to be careful with his next move. He really didn't want to hurt her or leave her, especially now that he had confessed. So taking her hand in his one more time and looking in her eyes, he told her of his future plans._

" _So basically, Hinata-chan, after I'm thru with this mission and we bring home Sakura-Chan, I intend on talking you on a real date" He grinned childishly at her and she couldn't help but smile from her heart as she realized that everything would be okay because Naruto-kun never went back on his promise._

" _I have to go now, Sasuke-teme is probably waiting for me and you know how impatient he can get" Hinata's heart was caught in her throat, he had to leave so soon?_

" _Can I come with you?" Hinata whispered, a thread of hope filling her soul. She could help him, make sure he comes back safe._

" _I really wish you could Hinata-chan, but it's too dangerous for you to come with us, it's not that you aren't strong or anything like that but Sakura-chan is our team mate and so our responsibility to bring her back." Naruto explained in a determined voice and Hinata couldn't help but accept that fact that he was right._

" _Can I at least wave you goodbye, Naruto-kun?" She asked while pulling the puppy eyes, and Naruto simply melted. Who could refuse Hinata's secret move?_

" _O-Of course Hinata-chan, let's go!" Naruto blushed, scratched the back of his head and started moving away from the bed and towards the window only to realize that his love interest wasn't following. Turning around questionably "Hinata-chan?" only to see her gripping the blankets around herself while blushing and looking away._

" _Umm… I should change first" She replayed shyly, but made no other move. Naruto's eyes slightly widened, cheeks flushing red and the only replay Hinata heard was a barely audible "I'll just wait outside" as he flew thru the window._

 _She blushed, jumping out of the bed and as quickly as could, got dressed and brushed her teeth._

 _Taking one last glace at her appearance, and then at the clock, her whole routine was resumed to 3 minutes on the dot. Taking a deep breath, she leaped outside the window and landed swiftly beside the blonde knuckle-head._

" _Ready?" The male ninja inquired. Getting a positive answer from the nod of her head, they started off in the direction of the Hokage Mountain._

 _In a matter of minutes they were on top of the monument, in the dark of the night the moon was the only source of light, its soft glow giving the feeling of a fairytale._

 _But this wasn't a fairytale, where everyone got their happy ending, this was the real world, and no matter how much they wished everything to be okay, they knew it could be impossible, that anything and even everything could go wrong, that this could be the last time they saw each other._

 _A grunt interrupted the silence that surrounded them, turning away from the edge of the mountain, they were gritted with the image of Sasuke, who seemed to have everything prepared._

 _Naruto and his best friend exchange a look that maintained a silent conversation between the two of them regarding the situation. Naruto's serious expression and curt nod signaled Sasuke's brief disappearance._

 _The blonde ninja turned towards the Hyuuga Heiress and for a moment stared at her, then slowly and gently reached with his hand and tucked a strand of hair that was rebelling against the breeze._

 _No words were needed between the two so they resumed in the moment of pure love, sharing a kiss under the moonlight, on the highest point in the village and thought that, maybe if this wasn't a possible goodbye, Hinata could actually look back in happy way on this moment. But time was flying by, and they had to end this beautiful dream._

 _Ending the kiss with a tight hug, she heard Naruto's voice rumble deep inside his chest and looked up._

" _Don't worry Hinata-chan, no need to cry, I promise I'll come back with Sakura-chan and after that, I'll finally become Hokage." Saying so as he whipped her tears away and smiled toothily at her, it somehow gave her courage._

" _Be careful Naruto-kun" She only whispered to as a puff of smoke signaled Sasuke's reappearance._

 _Hinata and Naruto approached Sasuke's position and upon further inspection of their surroundings, the kunoichi could see a huge scroll laying on the ground with kanji's forming some kind of seal._

 _Getting his backpack off the ground and searching inside it, Naruto took something out of it and tossed it to Hinata and smiled._

" _If anything happens to us, gather everyone around and open this scroll."_

" _But how will I know if anything happens to you?" She looked curious, scared, but most of all in a loving way right into Naruto's eyes. Looking right back at her he only answered with_

" _You'll know, Hinata-chan, believe it!"_

" _Naruto!?" The rinnegan user said to the blond, who got into position as soon as he heard his name being spoken that way._

" _Ready? On the count of three…" Sasuke looked in Naruto's eyes and they both nodded, putting on their backpacks with needed supplies of weapons, food and clothes_

" _One…" Sasuke said as they secured their back packs on their shoulders and checking the belts._

" _Two…" They put their hands in the Hitsuji hand sign, channeling their chakra for a few moments as the wind began to blow with the sudden surge of energy the ninja's were invoking from deep inside their body, mind and souls, the atmosphere growing so thick around them Hinata could almost cut it with a kunai._

 _The moments they both opened their eyes at the same time, Hinata knew that Sasuke didn't have to speak the last number of the countdown._

" _Ne, Ushi, Tatsu, Tora, Inu, Saru, Mi, Uma, Inu, I…" Spoken loud and clear, and performed at the same time, the scroll they were sitting on began to glow a dark-blue-purple-pink kind of light illuminating the kanjis written on the rice paper._

 _Finishing the jutsu with the seal of Tori while getting down on one knee just like when using the summoning jutsu and shouted the name of the ninja art they just performed while they disappeared in thin air._

" _Please be safe…" Whispered Hinata one more time while approaching the place where Naruto once stood and signed. A gush of strong wind blew right then and took with it the remains of the scroll which contained the seal for the jutsu. Hinata's eyes widened, under the scroll was engraved in the stone, and pretty thickly she concluded, another kind of summoning seal. Turning away and looking at the night sky as wind blew thru her hair…._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Please be safe…Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun… wherever you are..."

* * *

 **Comments keep me going...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHECK MY PROFILE FOR UPDATING PROGRAM AND CONDITIONS!**

 **Sorry for the wait and for the slightly shorter chapter, but you will enjoy it, this shall contain some SasuSaku fluffness and more crazyness.**

 **Characters stray in character as much as possible.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto**

 **Warnings from previous chapters apply.**

 **Thought of the day: Cliches are real and they make our life more interesting. I would know.**

Enjoy!

* * *

That Halloween night

She turned around only to see a big, muscular chest right in her face. His scent filled all her senses and she started feeling light headed. Looking up, her eyes met a pair of mismatched eyes. One was the epitome of darkness and the other was a strange combination of light purple with black circles and tomoes.

Their sights clashed, exchanging emotions neither of them wanted nor understood. Heart skipping a beat and mind grow blank, the loud music was now silent to the hidden ears, mouth slightly open and without even noticing, Sakura's hands began to shake and her eyes to water. Her mouth fell open, as if trying to make a sound, any kind of sound, but nothing escaped her mouth, leaving the pink haired girl looking like a gaping fish, lips trying to spell out a name she probably didn't even know.

Sasuke, as uncommon as it was for him, had an urge. An urgent need to grab her tighter and hug her. It was strange on his part, because he never felt this way before, at least not since the massacre of both his beloved family and clan. But it was there, and it couldn't be resisted. Looking in the shocked emerald eyes, (that he now realized he missed so much), her pink soft hair (when did it become so soft?), and her petite form standing as if glued to his front side. But before the raven haired man could give in to the temptation of the hug, he felt something cold and wet spreading on his left side, a squeak and a tug pulled the rosette away from his chest. He watched in half amazement, half amusement how the Dobe got pummeled. Oh how he missed this beautiful sight that was now taking place right before his eyes.

In a matter of seconds, as the Dobe fell back words from Sakura's (surprisingly) strong punch, he landed (as always), on the biggest and strongest looking guy in the club, of course angering him, and in a matter of seconds, a full out fight was started. In the rush of the moment and acting by instinct, Sasuke dodged a blow directed to his head, grabbed Sakura by her waist and Naruto by the collar of his shirt and swiftly exited the building while trying not to harm either of them in the process (more Sakura than the Dobe).

Everything happened in a flash, a second ago she was standing face to face with this really handsome mysterious guy, and then this knucklehead spilled his drink all over her new dress and in return received a punch from her. Everything was a blur from then on, as she was (without her consent) picked up and in a flash transported a good 60 feet away from the entrance of the bar.

She was fuming. How dare they ruin her perfect dress, on her favorite night of the year and kidnap her out of the club after starting a fight!

"How dare you-you-you BASTARDS!"

Naruto was choking. He couldn't breathe and if the Teme didn't release his air supply real soon, he would turn blue and pass out right then and there.

He suddenly fell to the ground, his lungs thankful for the fresh oxygen that now filled them with deep breaths. But the good feeling of liberation was soon replaced with nausea, his earlier sudden movements upsetting his stomach that was filled with alcoholic beverages were now threatening to get out the way they got in. And so they did.

Naruto was now throwing his guts up.

Sakura was fuming, ready to claw their eyes out for whatever reason

And then, there was Sasuke.

Sasuke had a headache.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! Who are you and what gave you the right to pick me up and do this shit!"

She almost screamed them deaf, both boys turning their attention towards the pink screaming machine, exchanging a quick glace and with it went a silent conversation (What did she mean with "Who they were"?).

Naruto got to his feet, whipped his mouth and dusted off his knees in the process. Taking a serious face and serious pose right next to Sasuke, practically mimicking him.

Her screaming died down as she acknowledged the two (fine) male specimens standing proudly right in front of her, which gave her the chance to study their appearance better.

They looked strange, like of this world strange.

"You look…familiar… do I… know you two?" they probably resembled some character from a movie or game or something…those costumes, yeah, that was it, their Halloween costumes were really good. Which reminded her…

"You ruined my dress!" she screamed again, fist in front of her face, threatening to pummel them into the ground.

So she didn't remember them .This was going to be hard. If she didn't remember them then she needed to be reminded and now was not the time, nor the place to do such a thing. They would need a plan.

He had to think quickly or else everything could go to hell.

So he did what Sasuke would have normally done in this situation. Walk away as if nothing ever happened.

"HEY! You with the chicken hair, where the fuck do you think you're going?" Upon receiving no response from the stoic Uchiha, she turned to the wide eyed blonde who was being left behind, turning her anger towards him. Hearing a low growl from the ready-to-explode-pink-bomb, Naruto raised his hands up in a sheepish attempt of self-defense and told her in a squeaky voice that he had to go, sprinting a few steps in hope of joining his friend's side.

When she received only silence in reply to her profanities directed their way, in her drunken state she thought appropriate to pick up a small rock that resided near her heels and aim at the one with the chicken-butt hair, throwing it. What was in her head, she clearly didn't understand herself.

He knew Sakura from his world was crazy (also crazy in love with him), but he didn't expect this to happen. But at the same time, this was indeed another world that she apparently grew up in and due to the fact the she never (in this life) knew about him, them or their ninja way, it was like she was another person entirely and it was almost understandable. Almost.

The rock went his way in slow motion. Everything happened very fast and Sakura didn't understand, couldn't comprehend what happened. One moment she threw the rock straight at his head (clumsily) but aiming perfectly and watched with a smug smirk, waiting for the collision to happen and then…

The next thing she knew, her body felt like a feather, being swept off of her feet, a pair of mismatched dazzling eyes staring into her own, his body hovering, face three inches away from her blushing form, Sakura could feel her heart beat in slow motion, breath caught in her throat, Sasuke's bangs tickling her jaw line. One hand holding her from falling backwards and the other holding the rock she threw at him a second ago.

"We'll meet again, don't worry" Was all she heard before she felt darkness sweep over her and a feeling like no other taking over her.

Sasuke could almost read on her lips his name that she didn't consciously know. This brought back memories (some kind of) fond memories and he felt a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. The raven haired ninja took the girl in his arms, arms beneath her knees and back, her head resting in his chest, memories of the past kept invading his mind until

"Uhmm... Sorry to burst your bubble Teme, but…now what?"

* * *

 **Your feedback makes me happy!**

 **The faster I reach my goal (20 reviews), the faster I will update :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys, without further unnecessary words, I tell you enjoy!**

 **ALL WARNINGS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS APPLY.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

 **CHECK MY PROFILE FOR UPDATING INFO.**

 **Thought of the day: "If life's a bitch, fuck her"**

 **Please excuse any mistakes, keep in mind that I try my best!**

* * *

A vein popped on Sasuke's head, he could feel his anger rising in the heat of the moment. But the Dobe was right. Now what?

"Now…." Sasuke stared at the pink haired girl that rested her head peacefully on his chest, his gaze traveled along her body. That was when he spotted, hanging from her shoulder, a black purse.

"Oi, Dobe, come here" Sasuke said as he mention to the blonde ninja to come closer, gesturing towards the girl's handbag.

"Search for an ID or something similar" Naruto only nodded and took the black purse gently from the sleeping girl. After some good five minutes of struggling with the opening and Sasuke wondering how his friend had survived on his own for so long, Naruto managed to find her ID, reading out loud the contents.

"Okay. Her name remains the same, now all we have to do is find a map of this place" Said Sasuke, and Naruto agreed.

"Dobe, do you think you're capable enough to find a map without getting us in more trouble?"

"Oi! What the hell is that supposed to mean, Sasuke-teme?! Of course I am! In fact I am the most capable shinobi of all Teme, doing such a simple task as finding a map is nothing compared to my abilities!" And so Naruto's rant began but it didn't last long because a surge of electricity hit the hyperactive ninja, not too strong but enough to bring the blonde's head back to earth. Or where they currently were.

The literally shocked Naruto gaped at the glaring Sasuke who had a vein popping on his forehead.

"You asshole! You didn't have to do that to me!" Naruto yelled

"Get your ass moving before I make it! We don't have all night, usuratonkachi!" And the Uchiha yelled back.

"All right, all right, don't get your panties in a twist" Naruto mumbled and took off, but not before establishing a ten minute deadline and the place where they would actually meet. Which was the nearest bench.

Sasuke approached the said bench with Sakura in his arms and sat down, adjusting her position so she was sitting comfortably against him and then took the time to look around. It was pretty late, or early should he say, around two or three in the morning by now. Drunk under age teenagers and young adults were making their way home, some dressed in (weird) costumes, others without costumes who seemed like they didn't care about this festival, only wanted to drink. The undisguised ones caught Sasuke's attention the most. There wasn't really any major difference between the people in the ninja world and the ones from here, aside from the clothing style which wasn't practical at all in his opinion, but then again they weren't ninjas so the clothes really didn't need to be like that anyway and the more fragile forms of the humans. That was the way he concluded that this wasn't a ninja world at all. The population here simply didn't have that body structure meant to endure physical training and pain. They looked like they would die at the first blow.

Looking down at Sakura, he concluded that even she was more fragile than before. Hell, even in her genin days she seemed stronger than now.

Maybe it was the food from around here, or the way they lived. Genetics had a huge role in a ninja's development, but hard work and training could easily beat your inheritance (aside from a kekkei gekai), that was a fact. Sakura here was an example and so was Rock Lee, and Guy from back home.

Even in the Five Great Nations, the non-ninja cities had healthier and stronger looking people, even if they weren't trained, or properly trained, they still had some body structure. Sasuke wondered if Sakura could be able to actually learn ninjutsu again.

Lost in his trail of thoughts, the last Uchiha got startled by a map shoved right in front of his eyes, right behind it was an idiot grinning from ear to ear.

"Hn. Took you long enough" He said sarcastically. Naruto almost lost it and started yelling again but didn't have the chance. The map was stolen from his hands, almost landing face first in the bench because of the force used to extract the object but was saved by his (awesome) ninja reflexes and as soon as he turned his angry gaze towards the two, Sakura was shoved rather gently in his arms, catching the clumsy nin off-guard (again) and almost dropping the girl.

Sasuke got to his feet and opened the map. Discovering it being quite large, he leaned down to ground level and spread it out on the sidewalk, at Naruto's feet in front of the bench.

He studied it for a few minutes, trying to decipher the names of the streets, the way the buildings were arranged, it was rather interesting because it wasn't even logical, the streets and buildings arranged chaotically.

His eyes darted somewhere in the middle of the map and he recognized the lake they landed in. Okay, now that he found their initial place, their current position should be rather easy to find.

He got up, looked around him quickly while muttering something Naruto didn't quite catch and disappeared in an instant, leaving a curious knucklehead behind. In a minute on the dot, Sasuke reappeared in front of them. Taking a pen out of his holder, he marked a few things on the map.

"Tell me again her address, Dobe." Sasuke said, his full attention directed to the task at hand.

"Huh? Uhgh...Yeah, sure, just a sec" Naruto got out of his pocket Sakura's ID,

"Faster Dobe, we don't have all night" and he read the address

"Yeah yeah, it's Spring Street, number 25, located in the third zone of the city, I believe. What a funny name for a street."

"Yeah, we are currently located in the Historical Center of the city or The Old Town, and her place is rather close, less than a couple of miles from here. But we'll have to walk like normal civilians here so we don't attract anymore unwanted attention." And Naruto agreed, but a curious sound caught their attention as they were preparing to leave.

Their turned their gazes towards the shivering-passed-out-girl in Naruto's arms.

"Shit! She's freezing Teme! We need to get her home fast" Indeed, and it was no surprise to Sasuke that she was shivering in her condition. She was actually dressed quite skimpily in a black shot dress that rode even higher on her tights in that position. No pants or high boots to keep her feet warm, only a pair of high heeled sandals. Sandals in this kind of weather. Sasuke shook his head in disapproval, not wanting to get started on her upper part of the body, where her petite cleavage was exposed to the world to see and the cold to crate goose bumps. The fact that her dress was wet from Naruto's earlier mess wasn't helping her freezing form at all.

Sasuke closed his eyes in thought. They had no other choice.

"Okay, we'll roof hop. Follow my lead and stay close behind so we don't get separated. Also we'll go at almost full speed so the human, untrained eye won't realize what we're doing."

Naruto seemed to agree a lot with his raven-haired-ex-avenger-friend this evening. It was probably because of the circumstances they were involved in.

"Okay, Mr.-I-know-it-all, lead the way!" Naruto mocked his friends with a smirk on his face, Sasuke only 'hn'-ed at him and took off with Naruto right on his trail.

Throughout the city, people only felt a strong gust of wind rushing past them and saw, in the dimly lit streets only colored shadows which they mistook as rushing cars.

They boys channeled chakra in the soles of their feet, making them run even faster and in Sasuke's lead, they jumped on a building's wall and started rushing upwards defying gravity while avoiding any windows as they rushed to the top of the building.

Stopping a moment to view their surroundings, this was the best way for Sasuke to pinpoint the exact direction they needed to go. Taking the map out one more time, the ninja turned to his right, double checked his surroundings and then folded the map back to its original state, gesturing without a sound towards Naruto and vanished with him close behind in a mere second.

The distance between the buildings, especially the tall ones was pretty great, but nothing compared to their skills.

They hopped and jumped and ran, all you could see in the darkness of the night were speeding shadows on the building's rooftops. After three minutes of running continuously, the buildings began to shrink in height, and soon they were hopping on two story houses, almost soundless footsteps could be heard (because they had alcohol in their systems) and could easily be mistaken for those of stray cats.

In about a minute, Sasuke stopped abruptly on a house's rooftop, it seemed like this was the place.

"Wait here, Dobe" and with that Sasuke was back as soon as he went, to check his beliefs.

"It's here, this is her house, isn't it Sasuke-teme?"

"Aa" was the Uchiha's response

A sudden fear escaped inside Naruto's heart. But fear of what? Fear of discovering she was actually happier in this life? Fear she had parents waiting for her, worrying about her safety, the fear of their Sakura-chan never actually understanding then or waiting them back? Or maybe fear of never remembering them at all… He gripped the passed out girl closer to his chest. He couldn't bare losing her again, not after all this time.

"Oi, dobe, snap out of it, I'm talking to you!"

"Y-yeah, sorry, I was lost in- What- where the hell are you?!" Naruto looked frantically around, head turning every way in hope of finding his team mate. An exasperate sign finally lead Naruto's gaze in the right direction, spotting his temporary missing friend suspended on the house's south wall, trying to get inside thru the window.

When Naruto finally got besides Sasuke, said ninja managed to get the window opened (without breaking it) and stepped inside. Turning on his Sharingan in case there was any danger lurking in the shadows he inspected her room and when he decided that everything was clear, Sasuke went to the opposite wall where the light switch was located and pressed it, bringing to light the entire room.

Naruto jumped inside and rushed to the bed, placing the girl in his arms gently there.

"Okay, she's safe now." Relief took over Naruto, and it was a good feeling. But it seemed like despite being inside a warm room, she was still shivering. Without thinking (like always), Naruto spoke.

"Hey, teme, we should change her clothes or else she'll get sick!" A wide eyed, innocent looking Naruto said so casually, Sasuke could sense something wasn't right. Maybe it was the discreet, sly smile on Naruto's lips, or the drop of droll hanging from the left corner of his mouth. That pervert.

Killing intent could be smelt in the air. Actually it was so strong that it snapped Naruto out of his perverted dream-like state.

"Dobe. OUT. NOW!"

"Hey, what do you mean with "OUT", Teme?"

"What part of 'get out' don't you understand, Naruto?" Uh-oh.. Sasuke used Naruto's actual name… shit was starting to get pretty serious…

"Do you really think I'll let you handle Sakura-chan all to yourself, you filthy bastard?! Who knows what you'll do to her with those 'snake-y' hands of yours?!" said the blonde while Sasuke was starting to really lose his patience.

"Okay, sure, why not, but once she'll recover her memories I'll make sure to tell Sakura exactly what happened tonight" Sasuke knew he won by the look of disbelief Naruto gave him.

"I was actually referring to you-ha ha? Sakura-chan's like a sister to me, and you were the one she had a crush on before besides, if I did such a thing and she or lady Tsunade found out they would pummel me, or worse! HEY DID YOU HEAR THAT?! I THINK THERE'S SOMEONE OUTSIDE, I BETTER CHECK IT OUT!"

Outside the house, Naruto smirked. He wasn't as stupid as he made himself appear. He wasn't actually going to change Sakura-chan from those clothes. He just wanted to make teme do it by free will. And if his plan was going to work, then by the end of their journey, he will make not only Sakura fall in love all over again with Teme, he will also make the bastard fall in love for good with her AND make him do the right things this time, not hurt her. If only luck could be on his side this time, everything will go smoothly.

How did that idiot manage to talk so fast and so much in one breath, was a mystery to Sasuke. Naruto was as good as gone from the room as soon as the sentence was finished, window closed in the rush of the moment, leaving an angry Sasuke behind with a shivering Sakura to change.

That was actually when the anger began to vanish and the situation to install inside Sasuke's mind.

He's going to kill that stupid son of a-… (He really needed to stop letting that bastard get under his skin) and so Sasuke started mumbling incoherent profanities directed towards the blonde as he looked around him for a closet or something, better get things over with and be done already.

He spotted a pair of white double doors and opened them. It was her closet. Fumbling thru the hangers, he saw that those were clothes for casual and evening wear. Okay, nothing useful there. He got closer to the ground and found a few stacks of shirts and yoga like pants, picking the ones that seemed to have the thickest material he took one of each article. On his way up, Sasuke's pocket, more exactly the edge of the pocket got hooked on something that seemed like a secret little door. His ninja training did its job and stopped the object that fell from that hidden drawer from dropping and eventually braking on the floor.

Looking more closely at what he caught in his hand, his curiosity got the best of him so he proceeded in examining it more closely. There were actually two things. One looked like a remote and the other thing looked like an oversized bean, or small egg. They weren't connected but had the same color. He took the remote and turned it on low. The moment it started vibrating it startled Sasuke which caused him to glare at the offending object. Tuning it off and placing it back from where it fell, he thought nothing more of it. He had more important things to attend to than to play with useless things.

After setting the things from her closet beside the bed, he also grabbed from one of the drawers two small towels.

The last Uchiha neared the shivering girl that rested on the bed and thought about how he would approach this situation. He could close his eyes but then he could accidentally touch something he shouldn't. Oh for the love of Kami, They were ninjas. They fought together! Why the hell was he hesitating?! Perverted thoughts entered Sasuke's mind and he shook his head in disapproval. Naruto was starting to rub off on him more than he would like to admit. He had to hurry or else her health would be in danger.

He leaned closer and tried to figure out how to take the soaking wet dress off of her. Wow, he hadn't realized just how wet she was. Okay, that sounded wrong and THE Sasuke Uchiha had hormones and pervy thoughts, so what?

He moved her gently so she would be lying on her side and spotted the zipper. What a strange dress… The zipper was being unzipped from the bottom of the dress, not the top, but it was a good thing that the dress had only that zipper to keep it in place. It was very easy to take off.

As Sasuke reached for the zipper that was located right under her ass, he tried to keep his mind in check-blank of any unnecessary thoughts. And as Sasuke unzipped her, her ass came to view, as slowly as he was unzipping her, gulping without even knowing, that was when Sasuke realized just WHY the dress had the zipper placed upside down. Just blame his hormones that he kept at bay.

Finishing with the zipper (that was opened slowly, revealing a round, almost perfect ass), her dress was now split in half. Turning her back in her initial position, Sasuke stripped her of the wet dress and grabbed the first towel. Doing appropriate hand seals, Sasuke muttered 'Futton' (vapor release), and released from his mouth a very weak form of the jutsu that, instead of being hot mist, it was hot water that damped the cloth in Sasuke's Hand.

Taking said wet material, the raven haired started cleaning the side of her body that got wet with alcohol and whatever was in the damned drink, Sasuke cursed, if it was just alcohol he could have skipped this step, but no, it had to be sticky.

Going along her tight, then hip, extending a bit on her flat stomach and then her ribs, he had to stop right under her bra. He would kill Naruto for doing this to him. He really tried ignoring the fact that she was only wearing a set of lacy bra and panties, goose bumps adoring her porcelain skin and shivering like that. And he couldn't help but notice the fact that she was skinny, yet chubby at the same time, aside from her physical bone and (inexistent) muscle structure, he body look almost nothing like it used to. This had to change. Or else she won't be able to go back with them.

After finishing with the wet towel, he took the clean one and dried her off using it. Taking a look at her finished and exposed form, he nodded to himself, satisfied with his work. Now it was time to dress her up. Taking the (red) shirt that he picked for her, he gently folded it, leaving the neckline as wide as possible putting his hand thru it and with the same hand he gently raised her head while tugging with the other arm the shirt from his wrist down her head and neck.

The moment she felt the shirt reach around her neck, Sakura's hands sneaked from her sides to Sasuke's shoulders and pulled with a forced he didn't expect her to still possess, pressing his pace to her still exposed chest and tangling her hands in his soft hair.

"Mmmm…Sa-su-ke-kun…" she moaned his name.

Bathum-Bathum-Bathum. Yup. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. His face was pressed to the cold yet soft skin of her breasts, hands keeping him in place and nuzzling his hair, moaning and snuggling close to the heat that his body provided, now more than ever.

He tried getting away but the more he pulled, the more she tightened her grip, so he did the only thing he could at the moment. He gave in, wrapped her in his arms, and rolled them over in a way that she was now on top of his chest, hugging him tightly. He took a moment to gather his mind that flew off to pervyland, forearm covering his eyes and blushing cheeks, the other arm holding Sakura in place from the back, bringing her closer (if possible) to him.

Sasuke signed. Getting in a sitting position so Sakura's head was lying on his lap, he gently proceeded in dressing her, one arms at a time, then reaching for the other piece of garment, he succeeded in finally dressing her up (in the same position) without further incidents. Or so he thought, because on top of it all, at the end, thru all her moaning his name and all, he got a boner. Ignoring it, he got up and tucked Sakura in her bed, replacing himself with a pillow, turned off the lights and jumped thru the window, locking it in the process.

Outside Naruto was waiting for Sasuke on the rooftop, secretly scheming his next move.

"Let's go" Was all Naruto heard before Sasuke stormed off. He needed to cool himself before Naruto saw him in the state or else he'll never hear the end of it.

Little did Sasuke know that Naruto was smiling like the goofball he was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear readers, it good to be back, I would like to take this moment to wish you a HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MAY ALL OF YOUR WISHES COME TRUE!**

 **All warnings from previous chapters apply!**

 **Please excuse ny mistakes, I truly try my best...**

 **I really hope you'll like this chapter aaand...**

 **Sakura-chan wishes to tell us somthing: " _The things that are most important aren't written in books. You have to learn them by experiencing them yourself."_**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a month and a day since Naruto and Sasuke came to Sakura's new world and one month since they started digging things up about Sakura's current situation, more exactly her current past and parents, and exactly one month since they also started examining her 'new' character.

It really wasn't that different. She was still impulsive, still kind hearted, the only major difference should they say, was the fact that she was more childlike, more immature. It was like looking at a twelve year old Sakura all over again. But that could easily be explained by the fact that, in this world, she wasn't forced to grow up before her time, unlike what usually happened in the ninja world, where you were trained to take decisions on your own from a young age, to make a difference between right and wrong instead of enjoying childhood.

But the really interesting part about Sakura was actually about her parents, well, more like her story.

A week after Naruto and Sasuke arrived into this world, they started searching about their teammate's past, about how she was brought here, who took her in, why didn't she suspect a thing about being adopted and so on. So of course they broke into police stations, hospital archives and any other secured building that might hold any kind of desired information. Of course it was surprisingly easy. This world was designed for different kinds of intruders, the kind without special powers, so they went in restricted areas whistling, dodging the surveillance cameras like there was no tomorrow, unlocking proximity and code secured doors with electricity and so on.

Up until now, the boys knew that:

Sakura was brought into the hospital on 1st of April by a young, just married couple who found the baby girl crying all alone in the middle of the mountain, under a cherry three in bloom, the baby clutching tightly in her little hands a headband and being guarded (or so they thought), by a huge mountain fox that ran away as soon as the couple approached.

The couple said that they found the baby in a pile of strange clothes with weapons and some kind of tags, but it looked like the police couldn't identify anyone based on the id. They said it was most probably fake because it didn't exist.

As soon as the baby was in the doctor's care, the couple refused to leave the hospital until they found out if the child was going to be okay.

Eventually the doctors concluded that the baby girl was four days old and in perfect health, except for a pretty harsh cold, but other than that, she was going to be just fine. The established that she had been abandoned right after birth and left to die intentionally in the middle of nowhere, where no one would hear her scream. They all agreed that it was truly a miracle how the baby managed to live four days on its own without food or water and said was a survivor.

As a weird turn of events and coincidences, the just married couple had recently found out the devastating news of their impossibility of having children of their own, and felt that this baby that they found in the middle of the woods and managed to save was a sign, a gift from God to them so they could enjoy the wonders of parenthood and felt that it was their duty to do everything in their power to adopt her and keep her safe.

Each and every person who found out about the couple's story was truly touched and did everything they had in their power to help the couple adopt the baby girl.

The hospital gave the child a birth certificate signed of the 28th of March, the day she was born and abandoned and when asked about the name, the new parents looked at each other and nodded, they had plenty of time to think about it. The wife took out of the purse a strange bandana made of a metal plate and burgundy cloth. On the metal plate was a strange, leaf like symbol and on the inside, sewn of the cloth was a name. It read Sakura Haruno of Konohagakure no sato. It was settled. The parents agreed to name the child Sakura Haruno, just like it was written on the hiate-ate that the child was clutching when they found her, deciding not to use their name, but take the name of the child, Haruno, because from that day on, their lives were going to change forever.

Sasuke and Naruto putting the pieces together and finally finding everything out, concluded that Sakura was either one of the luckiest persons alive or someone, somewhere really, really loved her. Since then the boys were formulating plans, trying to figure out a way to actually interact with Sakura, to 'meet her'. They really dreaded the day that they would have to tell her the truth about her origins because they didn't know and didn't want to know how she would react. Naruto secretly wished that she would punch him, he really missed her attitude.

And all this brings us to the present time.

Naruto and Sasuke were currently discussing their next move. In fact it was their first move into actually making direct contact with Sakura. The blonde ninja was trying to convince Sasuke about a brilliant (stupid) plan. The ex-avenger was face palming.

"Look, no, wait, Listen! Just listen to this awesome master plan! Nothing, I tell ya, nothing can go wrong, believe it!"

"Okay, moron, let's hear it –YEY- but that doesn't mean I'll agree to it". Naruto grinned enthusiastically as Sasuke just knew he was going to regret even listening to the Dobe's plan.

"So, Sakura-chan will leave school and as always she'll take this route home" Naruto pointed to a marked are on the map that was hanging on the wall. Sasuke only nodded in understanding.

"On her way home, Sakura-chan's road will cross multiple dark and deserted allies. That's where I'll come in! I'll make a couple of shadow clones and henge/transform them into thieves and rapists and attack Sakura-chan with them. Of course I'm not going to hurt her because we'll control everything. A few moments into the attack I'll come in and play the part of the hero, where you kick my ass and save the damsel in distress (a.k.a Sakura-chan), take her home and so on".

Naruto finished his speech with a wide toothy grin, proud of himself for cooking up suc a great plan, well, at least in his opinion, because it looked like Sasuke wasn't going to agree with his (literally) blonde friend anytime soon.

The last Uchiha look at the map; and then at Naruto; at the map; at Naruto, map-Naruto, map-Naruto until he signed. He couldn't believe he was actually considering the Dobe's proposal. What the hell was he thinking?

But on second thought, the Dobe was kind of right. It was a good kind of approach and it would put Sasuke in a good light, but at the same time, everything looked too perfect. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, something had, just had to go wrong. Sasuke had to do everything in his power to make sure nothing like that happened and yet he couldn't believe he was going to agree.

"Okay, fine, let's do it. –WOOHOO (Naruto cheered)- BUT I have my own terms". Naruto was ignoring Sasuke, busy doing his happy dance until a fist on his head brought his back to earth. Or where the hell they currently were.

"Are you even listening?!"

"Awwy-yeah, yeah, didn't have to hit so hard, sheesh" Naruto mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his head and Sasuke began explaining his terms and marking everything on the map.

"The plan will take place in three days "He needed time to prepare himself. Physically? Of course no! Emotionally? That was a whole other story.

The bell rang and Sakura signed. It was finally over. She couldn't believe it. It had been one hell of a day; projects were presented, tests were given and hopefully passed, but it was now over. And she was beyond glad that it was going home. Glancing outside she signed, again. It was so dark and cold. She couldn't wait to get home and take a nice hot bath. Sakura suddenly grinned to herself in excitement, it was Friday, and that meant she was home alone. She simply loved Fridays!

Her mood improved significantly as she finished her back pack, slung it over her right shoulder and made her way to the hanger to retrieve her winter white jacket, tied the scarf around her neck and pulled the hood of the jacked over her head because it seemed like she misplaced her cap. Or simply lost it.

As always, she bid goodbye to her classmates and when she exited the school gates . Sakura had one hell of a day, no wait, one hell of a week, but it was all okay now because it was finally over. With those thoughts in her head, Sakura Haruno took a deep breath of cold, fresh air as she took the headphones from her pockets and plugged them in her ears as she selected her favorite song of the moment on repeat.

 _"Hello, it's me, I was wondering  
If after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal, yeah  
But I ain't done much healing"_

Her heart began to ache for no particular reason as she listened to the voice that sang and brought silly tears to her eyes as she walked robotically, by instinct, taking her usual route towards home.

It was rather strange if she actually took the time to think about her un-required emotional mood, but she had it, and strange flashes took over her imagination, scenes with a raven haired (very handsome) boy filled her mind, happy time with that guy along with another blonde haired, blue eyes boy who seemed to be an idiot, but a good friend. Flashes like these invaded every corner of her mind as if they were memories, but for them to be memories, she would have had to live them at some point in her life to remember them, right?

Sakura really wondered from where was her imagination coming up with these thoughts, it was quite a mystery.

 _"Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be"_

With her heart aching and her head hung low, mind miles away, the pink haired girl was walking home on a rather cold winter night, hands in her pockets to keep them warm and tears in her eyes, slowly streaming down her cheeks, provided by unusual thoughts caused by a raven haired boy who probably didn't even exist, it was only her ideal type of guy. Or so she thought.

 _"When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet"_

Being too deep in her thoughts, Sakura didn't realize she had cat calls coming her way the moment she passed a dark ally and caught some unwanted attention. Usually, she would have fought back, and they would have left her alone, easily making the guys who dared dress her in such a disgraceful manner tremble in fear at her threats. But today she was too busy with her thoughts, music way too loud, distracting her completely, resulting in her ignoring the cat calls from the douche bags and so angering them.

So when she was pulled from her thoughts and into the ally, grabbed by the elbow, she didn't have to defend herself, too shocked to even scream.

One of the guys yanked the scarf from her neck, exposing it, while the one from behind grabbed her hands, holding them in place by pinning them to her back, holding so tight, Sakura was sure she'll have purple bruises later. She tried to struggle away, to free herself, but it was useless and all it did was cause the drunken bastards to roar with laughter at her pathetic attempt at freedom.

Getting mad, she tried to free herself even harder and she almost succeeded. Almost was the key word.

"There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles-"

She stepped on the foot of the man who was restraining her and tried to turn around to kick him in the guts. In the rush of the moment, Sakura tugged so hard, her backpack and phone flew away from her grasp, headphone braking and phone landing on the cold concrete floor, but never stopping the music. Only changing it because of the impact.

[Meanwhile with Naruto:

A buzzing sound could be heard but it wasn't. Naruto was too preoccupied with eating ramen (after soooo many weeks) while watching tv in a nearby restaurant, enjoying the hell out of himself, to realize that he was late for the plan.]

A slapping sound and a stinging pain brought Sakura to a complete stop. The guy who was struggling to keep her still, looked wide eyed at his partner who was now gripping the hapless girl by her hair with the hand that slapped her, with the other one he was gripping a knife and holding it firmly against Sakura's throat, threatening to slice it open if she misbehaved anymore. A sob escaped the helpless girl's mouth along with a short hiccup, making her neck move and with it making the sharp blade of the knife pierce her fragile skin, drawing a thin line of blood.

Everything happened in a flash, the guy didn't have time to say a thing to the scared girl.

One moment he was pressing the knife against the girl's neck, the next one he had the air knocked out of him, a sharp pain going thru his back as he collided with the brick wall of the building behind him. His partner joined him in a mere second, landing right on top of him, knocking them both unconscious.

She fell to her knees in shock, gripping her neck in fear of losing too much blood and looked up to see what happened.

It was a…man? He was tall , dressed in black and all she could see was his black, black, oh so black picky hair that seemed so familiar. When he took out a strange weapon out of his pocket, Sakura felt her blood run cold, in fear for her life, but when he started making his way towards the unconscious men, she got even more scared if that was possible.

Instinct took over her body and she reacted. Got to her feet and in the impulse of the moment hugged the stranger from behind, stopping him from nearing the rapists.

"Stop…please…" Sakura begged, but she didn't know why. They deserved everything that came their way for attacking a helpless girl in the middle of the night. But even so, she didn't want to see anymore violence…

She felt the muscles clench under the clothes and suddenly relax. Why did it feel so familiar? Why did this situation brought some kind of nostalgic feeling, making her heart clench?

When she was sure that the stranger was clam enough to not do anything stupid, she reluctantly loosened her grip on his body, giving him the chance to turn around.

Sakura wasn't prepared for this. She wasn't prepared, nor was she expecting for anything like this to happen. Onyx and green clashed, distant memories of similar eyes flashing thru her mind. Her heart skipped a beat and heat invaded her cheeks. She had no words. But when she heard him speak, it was like angels sang in her ears.

"Are you okay?" She only nodded, the wound on her neck was long forgotten.

"No, you're not, your neck is bleeding! Here, hold this tightly around your neck! Do you live far from here?" She gestured that she didn't live far from here

"Okay then, lead the way, I'm not leaving you to walk home alone in this state" Sakura silently agreed, too shocked by his presence to even speak. Was it even normal to have such looks? How come he wasn't a model? He looked as if out of this world!

Grabbing her phone, stopping the annoying music, then grabbing her backpack and swinging it on his shoulder he got beside her and they started walking towards her home.

In her daze, the pink haired girl wasn't looking where she was going and she almost fell face first by tripping on a pretty obvious rock, but luck her, the mysterious hero was there to save her once again.

"Watch were you're going" He said rather annoyed but it went unnoticed to Sakura who was waaaaay too occupied with blushing and apologizing

What possessed Sakura to trust this stranger, she didn't know. May it was because of his God like looks, or maybe because he saved her and protected her until he considered safe. But whatever the reason, they were now standing in the middle of her living room.

"Do you have any medical supplies?" The stranger asked nonchalantly as he undid his winter coat and tossed it to the side.

"Y-yeah, I'll go get it, Sakura still dressed in her coat went quickly to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When she returned with all the necessaries in her available hand, clumsily gripping them so they won't fall as the other hand was still gripping her neck to stop the bleeding.

Stopping in her tracks to admire her surroundings, she was greeted when she entered by the started fireplace making the room temperature rise, the other sources of light were turned off except for a vase. It was actually enough light to do whatever tidying to her neck and to create a romantic mood. If she didn't know better, she would think he was trying to seduce her. Sasuke mentioned for her to approach and sit next to him, near the fireplace, she shyly neared him. When she was close enough, she kneeled next to him, finally releasing her neck and placing aside the cloth full of blood and then placing neatly between them the gathered supplies, not one moment looking him in the eyes.

As the raven haired stranger started preparing the bandages, she took the time to finally get rid of her winter coat, but leaving it to puddle around her waist to keep her a bit warmer. She also took advantage of the time to look at his features. It was clear, from the way her heart was beating when she looked at him, Sakura was in love! But it was crazy, she didn't even know his name!

"Umm..excuse me.. but, what's your name?" Sasuke paused in his actions, looked her in the eyes, smirked and then continued his task at hand, confusing her to no end until he decided to reply

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first" This really brought back memories, thought Sasuke with a secret smile while looking down

She didn't know what to say, and it didn't happen often. She was going to snap at him with a remark of currently being in her home but both their attention was grabbed by a

"Meow"

The black cat was standing on one of the stair steps, looking at them with those big black eyes. Sakura only smiled and chimed to the new companion

"Hello, Sasuke-kun, did we wake you up?" Sasuke-kun-cat looked broadly at his owner, slowly climbed down the stairs and without even passing them one more glance he made his way into the kitchen where his food resided.

She looked back to her savior only to be greeted by eyes just as black as her cat's, waiting and staring intently at her, making her blush.

"Come closer, I need to clean your wound." She crawled closer to him, now almost straddling his lap, sitting upwards on her knees while he was cross-legged. On closer inspection, the raven haired boy concluded that the gash was deeper then he thought. That bastard.. And beside the gash, that ran from her throat to somewhere above her left breast, he couldn't quite tell because her clothes were hiding everything. It looked like the tip of the knife cut thru the fabric and scratched her skin when he knocked him away from her. And above all her cheek was also swelling from the bastard's hard slap. He was going to kill Naruto for disappearing like that. But before the leaf ninja could say anything, Sakura beat him to it.

"My name is… Sakura Haruno" She said in hope to relieve some of the awkwardness, she was hot all over and his breath that was so close to her skin and didn't make it any easier. The fact that he was a stranger was even worse. But did it matter?

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said and paused, looking up at her to see her expression.

"Really? But that's the name of my cat! That's such a strange coincidence? Are you making fun of me?"

Sasuke almost laughed. Almost. He took out from his backpack his (fake) ID with his true name and gave it to her.

Sakura couldn't believe it was true. She grinned

"I think it's cute" She said while smiling, almost making Sasuke blush

"We need to get your would bandaged so it won't get infected. We can talk all you want afterwards."

"Oo-oh, Okay" Sakura said as she stood still in front of him, just like before.

"I need to take off your dress shirt so I can see how much damage that drunkard did to you"

What the hell, oh no, Sakura was blushing like a tomato. Too startled to speak or do it herself because of her still trembling hands, she simply nodded.

He reached and started unbuttoning her now ripped and soaked in blood shirt, but he did so enough so he could properly clean the wound, which meant almost all the way to her middle and exposing her shoulders. He kept his face straight, not one moment glancing at her exposed chest, not wanting to make her uncomfortable and worked as quick as he could.

His touch brought fire to her skin as he unbuttoned her shirt and cleaned the wound.

"Done" He said shortly, inspecting his work and being proud, she won't have even a scratch left when the bandage will come off. While Sakura was retreating, he continued

"You'll have to keep that bandage three days from now, you can bathe with it, the water won't damage it. As for your cheek, I recommend an ice pack so the swelling will go away."

"I should go get changed, be back in a few" She said and off she was. He looked at her back as she climbed the stairs hurriedly and thought about how lucky she was that they, no, that he was near when this happened. But then Sasuke's mind flew to when she, yet again, hugged him from behind to stop him from being impulsive. He smiled and felt his chest tighten. This time they'll do it right.

Sakura returned down stairs dressed the same, the only difference being another button up shirt in different squares and colors, with (petit) cleavage showing.

"Thank you" She said as she approached him while he was getting up, responding with a 'hn'

"May I make you dinner, or get you something to drink? It's the least I could do" Sasuke thought about it. He looked at her fidgeting, blushing form and considered her proposal

"Aa, sounds fine" He accepted her proposal and watched as her face lit up with excitement while grabbing him by his hand and leading him to the kitchen, where she asked him for a little help in opening a bottle of wine. She then took the wine glasses out, halfway filling them and the proceeded to take ingredients out of the fridge for an Italian evening.

"Are you even allowed to drink?" Sasuke asked knowingly as he took a sip

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke then smirked

"Because you're young. High school young" She ginned sheepishly, knowing he was right, but she needed to avoid her age and talk about his. She needed info about him.

"How about you, do you have the legal age for drinking?' Sasuke simply raised an elegant eyebrow at her, was she trying to smoothly avoid the subject? Good try

"I'm currently four years older than you" He said simply, making it seem like he was guessing

"That means you're 20, right?

"And that means you're 16" Sasuke stated and smirked as he watched her neck and face turn red and then turn away, proceeding in preparing dinner. He was really older than her. Four years did make a difference…

"And what was such a young high scholar doing, walking home alone and passing those dark allies?" Sasuke was mocking her. He knew it. She knew it.

"I was on my way home" she answered silently

"It's dangerous. Next time take another, more populated and illuminated way home, you were really lucky I was around! Who knows what could have happened if I weren't there"

"I know" she replied silently, putting all the ingredients together in one pot and left them to simmer. She took another sip from her glass of wine and turned to face him, slowly walking his way.

"But I would do It all again, if that meant I could meet you once again" To say that Sasuke was shocked, it was an understatement. He was at a loss of words and clearly didn't expect this conversation to take such a turn.

But when she straddle his lap and tangled a hand thru his raven looks, pulling him closer and gently, but firmly pressing her lips to his, he gave in and sneaked his hands around her waist. Sasuke wasn't prepared for such a wave of emotions to take over him, after all this time. They made out, tongue tangling, food almost forgotten, now grunts and moans could be heard in the kitchen. She wanted more and started tugging at his shirt, but a firm hand stopped hers.

"It's too early. You don't know me. You don't know what I am capable of. How do you know I won't hurt you?" She only smiled the way she used to and rested her forehead of his, thinking for a moment with her eyes closed, and then opening them up she spoke

"Because I feel like I've known you all my life, I trust you with my all, and I know it sounds strange, but I know that even if you hurt me, you would still…"

BEEP BEEP BEEEP

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as the fire alarm went off from the smoking mood. Sakura dashed and opened the windows and turned off the stove, cursing all the way.

He ran a hand thrue his hair, shaking his head in disapproval, maybe it was the alcohol talking. One sip and she was bolder, more direct. Or maybe it was the way that this world molded her. But whatever the reason, he didn't expect her to want him so badly, or to even act this way. It was really strange.

After cleaning the kitchen, saving what was felt of the food and eating in silence, it was finally time for Sasuke to leave.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I did back then, It was really bold of me and out of place a-and"

But Sakura didn't have time to finish her sentence because a pair of lips silenced her. I was brief, but left her without a breath , faces only inches appart, she looked at his lips and then qt his eyes over and over again, until she took the leap and kissed him again, more shyly this time. Sasuke knew where this was heading, it was too early. But he had good self control, so when things got too heated, he would stop, but for now, he played on.

She twisted her hands in his spiky hair and he lifted her by the waist, grabbing her by the butt and gently slamming her against the wall, making her curl her legs around his waist for better support. She moaned into his kisses and when he started kissing her heck, she arched her back, making her front expose to his waiting mouth even more, hands unbuttoning her shirt once again, only for different motives this time, her weight being supported by his pelvis. She grinded into him, and when she felt his hands right under her bra, so close to touching them properly, but staying in place and when she felt his mouth going south, leaving wet kissed in his trail, kissing around the wound and then right above the line of the bra, she started moaning impatiently, grinding her lover part against his.

He chuckled at her, finding her adorable in her impatience. But it was time to stop. He gave her wide forehead a gentle kiss while buttoning up her shirt and ten taking her bridal style in his arms and up the stairs.

Why did he laugh? Why was he taking her upstairs with her shirt buttoned up? Was he disappointed by her small chest?

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, a bit unsure of his answer

"I'm taking you to bed. You've had a pretty rough day and It's time for you to rest. There's no use in overdoing it"

She signed and rested her head against his shoulder, not wanting to part from the safe feeling his presence provided. He laid her on the bed and walked to the window, checking if it was safe and then turning towards her.

She was mesmerized. How was she going to survive this feeling, she didn't know. The only sure thing she knew was that she wanted. No, she needed to see him again.

"When will we see each other again?"

"Soon" Replied Sasuke as he made his way to the door to her room.

"Promise?" She looked hopeful in his eyes and their hearts skipped a beat at the same time. He only gave her a reassuring smile as he existed her room, on his way out turned off all the lights and made sure her front door was locked.

Tracing a hand thru his hair, Sasuke knew two things for sure: He was going to kill the Dobe when he finds him, and second, Sakura was…different…. HE stopped in his tracks and looked back. He needed to make sure one more time that she was safe and sound sleeping. So he turned around and went to her window, using his ninja stealth to make his presence unknown and peeked thru her window. The sight that met his eyes will give him wet dreams for the rest of his life.

Sakura was lying on her back, naked with her legs spread apart all the way with something small and pink between her fingers, pressed to her folds and moaning his name like crazy. She was masturbating with a pink bullet vibrator while thinking about him. He quickly turned away, blood invading his nostrils and gushing out, an instant boner made jumping away from her house very uncomfortable, his thoughts getting cloudier by the second. He needed to take a cold shower and put his control in check. It was going to be a loooong night.

* * *

 **I would really like to know your thoughts! Reviews mean love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologise for the long wait, I shall blame life for this one. I almost died a couple of times this year, (really), but I haven't forgotten about you guys. I hope this chapter will be to your taste, I really hope you'll like it, I apologise again for all the mistakes i've ade, English isn't my native language.**

 **Also, because this si the 7th chapter, it will be dedicated to our beloved team 7.**

 **Naruto would like to tell us something: "If you don't liek your destiny, don't accept it. Instead, have the courage to change it the way you want it to be!"**

 **Thank you, Naruto!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A roar so strong was heard, it went beyond the world they were currently visiting and actually reached the ninja world, startling a silver haired Hokage from his not so peaceful slumber anymore on the Hokage's desk.

Rising his head from the saliva coated paperwork, he looked around, half asleep, not yet accustomed to his reality, he waited for a blond that was running for his dear life, screaming his ambitions of becoming the next Hokage to the world, and his plans of living until then, and of course long after, thus being chased by an angry, fire breathing Uchiha who threatened the blonds' simple existence . Well, at least in the 'heat' of the moment (pun intended).

Kakashi waited, and waited for all that chaos to enter his office and make an even bigger mess, but after a few moment of deafening silence.. Reality started kicking in, and disappointment filled his entire being. Soul torn apart, his eyes traveled to the door, as if waiting, hoping that it would burst open, thrown off its hinges, and his dear students would literally barge in, demanding suicidal missions simply because they were bored. Lowering his gaze, signing and finally sitting un straight in his chair, Kakashi looked down at the report he was sleeping now, the one he already knew by heart, word for word, the one he received only a week ago.

Naruto and Sasuke went on a suicidal mission after Sakura. They were crazy, and probably dead by now, but Kakashi refused to believe it. Instead, he believed they were in another world, one the dead most probably, fighting incredible battles to retrieve Sakura's soul, the girl they all loved dearly. Putting it logically, it was impossible to go there alive, let alone come back and with extra baggage, but when it came to those two, the moment they put their heads together and cooperate, well, let's just say that nothing is impossible anymore. And that was the only reason Kakashi still had faith in them, and didn't declare them dead already.

But even so, Kakashi was still worried sick about them. Were they still alive? Were they able to actually come back? Were they hurt?

Being Hokage was starting to get really tiring for the ageing man, now in his middle thirties, having gone thru two wars and now this. He couldn't wait for the kids to come home so he could finally pass on his status to Naruto. That is, if he ever came back.

The gray haired sixth Hokage, leaning in his chair, turned to face the window wall that gave the office a dream like view across the entire city. He signed and looked at the sky, the moon was in full view, stars aligned and shining peacefully above the now sleeping city. It was probably around 2 in the morning, Kakashi concluded, judging by the moon's position.

A shooting star caught his eyes and interrupted d his thoughts. Kakashi stared at the sky with a blank face for a moment, nothing could be read on the former anbu's trained face. A few moments passed and another sign could be heard. It seemed he did that allot lately. Closing his eyes and turning back to his desk, if Kakashi ever were to believe in shooting stars and miracles, the cynical ninja half scowled, half smiled, this would be the only moment, just this one time he would allow himself to believe in such childish games, and wished:

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura…be safe"-with that one last thought and a simple smile gracing his hidden lips, he got up from his chair, stretched his aching muscles from too many hours locked in the same position and poof-ed away to his apartment where he would continue his much needed sleep but this time, with a bit of hope filling his empty heart.

=Back to Sakura's World=

Naruto dodged a giant fireball by jumping out the window and ran for his life across the abandoned building's wall and wished with all his heart that he was back in Konoha where he could barge in Kakashi's office and would be saved by the silver haired Hokage from the crazy Uchiha's fire. But today wasn't that kind of day, because they were in a totally different world, Naruto thought and dodged a wall full of red hot shuriken directed at his guts.

In normal circumstances, Naruto would fight back against the Uchiha's attacks, but the knuckle head knew that Sasuke needed to let out some steam, and besides, He knew he was at fault and that he deserved what Sasuke was throwing at him.

The only cases in which Naruto would accept his fate were similar to this one, as in: Naruto went bat shit stupid and did something bat shit stupid and in return Sasuke went bat shit mad at Naruto. This particular case was all about what happened earlier that day. The plan was successful, but NOT because of Naruto. The idiot didn't show up at the crime scene where he was supposed to. Oh, no. The idiot saw a ramen stand. Yes, a ramen stand near Sakura's school. And what did he do? He fucking put on a street performance show in front of dozens of people, he did "magic tricks" simple yet never seen in this world jutsus, like walking on water and playing with shuriken and climbing on walls to get money and after all that he fucking went to the ramen restaurant to eat, instead of following the fucking plan. Now, Sasuke understood his friend's addiction to ramend to a certain poit, and really, he wouldn't have been this angry if the idiot wouldn't have ditched the plan, leaving Sasuke all on his own without any warning at all. It wasn't anything that the Uchiha couldn't handle, but a heads-up would have been nice.

Eventually Sasuke managed to it Naruto's ass, making the blonde run in circles ceaming his head off about how he was going to get back at the TEME.

=A week later=

Ever since their encounter, Sakura's strange dreams had been multiplied by a thousand times in frequency. Every night, she would wake up having one of those strange dreams, sometimes good, sometimes bad, she would try to go back to sleep but the dream would either continue from right where it left off or a similar one would start. And the strange thing was, she dreamed the same faces, same places and had the same feeling every time. With each dream came another question, and Sakura was starting to get really tired of writing them down on paper, because they were so many.

And of top the strange dreams and lack of sleep, came the feeling of constantly being watched. She would always sense that someone was there, behind her back, but when she would turn around and look, no one would be there. So she learned to ignore this feeling too. But she knew that ignoring her gut would eventually get her in trouble, she always trusted her gut, but it was irritating and she could do nothing about it.

It was Monday morning again, Sakura signed and distracted herself out of her own thoughts, thinking so much won't resolve a single thing. Looking up at the blue sky, she signed again but this time, in a content way, today was going to be a sunny day, she thought, but hugged her jacket closer to her body as the chilly winter wind gently blew past her, making the tips of her pink hair dance. But she had a good feeling, a good vibe about today, her gut told her that something good was going to happen today, or very soon at least, so she decided that she wouldn't let anyone or anything ruin her perfect day.

"Not today" she thought and smiled

Skipping a step in a hop like manner and fishing for her headphones that resided in the inner pocked of her jacket, Sakura was too absorbed by her own actions to pay attention to where she was going and so, Sakura tripped. Oh, but it wasn't just a simple missed step. As she put her foot down and failed to find a solid surface, or any surface at all, adrenaline rushed thru her veins, the body's own way of protecting itself from upcoming extreme pain. As she walked, in her daze, Sakura failed to realize that she was walking straight towards an uncovered sewer, placing her right foot right above its opening and exposing herself to a free, most probably, 20 feet fall.

To the pink haired girl, everything happened in slow motion. She turned her gaze from her task the moment she realized what was going on, brain in too much shock to react, by now, her leg was halfway thru the hole, her body at a 45 degree angle, hands searching aimlessly thru the air, desperately trying to grasp on to something that would stop the fall, mouth instinctively opened to let out a scream but the vocal chords failed to listen to her brain.

Body halfway thru the hole, the girl shut her eyes, readying herself for the harsh fall and most probably the broken legs she would achieve from this reckless mistake, so much for the good feeling she had, but her entire body came to a halt.  
Opening her green eyes wide enough to put a slow Loris to shame, confusion washed over her face as she looked up, only to see the most beautiful pair of azure eyes she had ever encountered in her life. A blush covered her cheeks as the owner of said eyes showed her an equally beautiful white, toothy smile.

She could only gape as the stranger who had been there just in time, caught her by the back-pack's handle and lifted her effortlessly, singlehandedly, as if he did that on a daily basis. The guy didn't break a sweat as he lifted her entire body with just one hand. ONE. 116 pounds. Fifty fucking three kilograms with just one fucking hand.

Sakura was gaping like a fish as her brain went on a rampage. Her feet finally met solid ground once again, knees shaking and almost giving in, the pink haired girl lost her balance, good luck there was a pair of strong arms to catch her. A familiar smell filled her nostrils but before she could figure out what it was on her own, the voice that came just after the scent revealed the source.

"Always getting in trouble I see, Sakura" This day was getting stranger by the second. Sakura's mouth developed its own brain as she muttered, on instinct, his name.

"Sa-su-ke-ku…" But Sakura stopped, this wasn't her cat, why did she feel like calling him Sasuke-'kun'?

"Hey there Sakura-chan, let me introduce myself, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm…-" But his sentence was interrupted by a very harsh glare from the raved haired man, who said it all in his look 'Don't you dare finish that sentence like you used to'

Stuttering a few times, Naruto recollected his thoughts and managed to finally finish his sentence

"…-i-i-I'm Sasuke's friend, nice to meet ya" Scratching the back of his head sheepishly and extending his hand towards Sakura in a greeting manner, she accepted it with a smile and a light blush.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Have we ever met before?" Sakura looked at him curiously, analyzing his every feature, he had very light blond hair, and sun kissed skin and whisker like marks on his cheeks. 'Probably birth marks' Sakura thought as she slightly inclined her head to the left, just like a confused puppy, 'but his marks are equal on both sides, perfectly symmetrical, that's pretty rare, and a tad strange'

"Neah, I think I would have remembered a girl with pink hair for sure Sakura-chan, believe it! Maybe we know each other from another life" Naruto laughed awkwardly as he let go of her hand, yet pronouncing her name with such familiarity, as if he did so half his life. Sakura only laughed at his remark, agreeing that it could be a possibility, but very soon, Sasuke's dark aura that came from right behind her distracted Sakua's attention., said man, yet again turning his glare towards his stupid friend, threatening to chase his existence if one more word of sorts was spoken.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun?" Upon hearing his name called out by her voice, all dark thoughts were forgotten. Eyes locking with each other, Sakura was in a daze. Such bottomless pools of black, she felt as if she could surrender her soul and sell it to the devil, only to spend one moment of eternity locked in his mysterious-

"Ugh….guys? Sorry to burst your bubble, but Sakurs-chan, are you all right? That could have been one hell of a fall"

"Hn"

"Yeah, good luck with you guys" Sakura blushed as she turned away from facing Sasuke so now she would be facing the both of them.

A loud bang made the air around them vibrate with the intensity of the sound. The clock stroke 8 a.m., signaling the start of a new hour and the beginning of school classes.

Eyes widening with panic, inducing nervous pacing from one foot to the other, Sakura excused herself so fast and ran off in the direction of the school, it was by sheer luck that they were ninjas and had trained ears, because if they didn't they wouldn't have heard her when she said "Sorry guys, I'm late, I need to go, I'm in soooo much trouble, thank you so much for saving me, byeeee".

They watched her back as she ran as fast as she could towards the school entrance. Sasuke was smirking, Naruto was grinning, everything was going smoothly. And the best part? Sakura just might remember everything. Hope filed Naruto's heart. Now all they had to do was befriends her. And get under her skin. Like really fast.

Few hours later.

Chemistry was one of Sakura's few classes that she always looked forward to. Puling the chair out and taking a seat, Sakura scrambled thru her back pack in search for the locker key. Finding it at the very bottom, she took it and made her way towards the back of the class where the lockers with safety equipment were. Putting her white coat on and grabbing her protection glasses, she pulled them over her her head just like a headband. Searching for the special gloves, she realized she ran out of any as she shook the gloves box upside down, in hope of finding one more pair, but it was useless. It was empty. Huffing and aiming at the trash can, she thru the box right in the hole.

Skipping back to her seat, she barely had time to sit down before the Chemistry teacher entered the classroom, dressed in a white lab coat, with a lit cigar in a hand (like always) and a suitcase in the other.

Placing the portmanteau on his desk and finally taking a seat, he called out to his favorite student

"Haruno, come to the desk" The teacher ordered as he opened the newspaper. The student did as he said, quickly getting up from his seat.

"Please, open my suitcase, read today's program out loud to your classmates and take out the necessary materials for the experiments from the usual locker."

The Chemistry teacher muttered in his deep, always bored-of-life tone.

"In today's time table we have Potassium nitrate, the study of Gun Powder"

While reciting the schedule, Sakura opened the special locker and took out the needed ingredients for the experiment: Sulphur and charcoal and potassium nitrate (saltpeter).

Grabbing the containers and making her way back to the desk, Sakura, like always followed and recited to the class every step she followed, while her classmates watched intently as she combined the Sulphur and charcoal in a clear glass container, mixing them well, preparing the mixture for the next ingredient.

"This quantity, right here, could easily destroy half the classroom, if prepared right" Sakura stated as she gestured towards glass, holding it up. Taking the saltpeter and filling the cup, thus creating gunpowder and the base for all the family and especially for bombs.

Finally getting up from his seat, the teacher made his way towards the pink haired girl. Placing the cigar at the side of his mouth, between his teeth, on the left side, he muttered something intangible as he took the newly created gunpowder in his left hand, with his right hand a mixing instrument and started gesturing with his hands full.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized two things:

One: Her teacher was beyond stupid, and Two: She was probably screwed for life.

The teacher, an old man who was approaching very quickly his retirement, (wasn't going to actually reach it), freed his mouth of the cigar with the hand he was holding the gunpowder container. All it took was an instant and a sparkle. Instinctively, Sakura raised her hands in front of her face, to shield it from the blast.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, the next chapter will be out soon, I'm already halfway thru with it. Don't forget to comment and leave your opinion, i'm really curious, and sorry if it seemed rushed, it kinda was.**

 **Reviews mean love! ^_^**


End file.
